Anchor
by TheNewAlpha24
Summary: The last few weeks have been a nightmare for Stiles. With Jackson murdering people and Gerard in control of him. His friends are against each other and his father is totally oblivious that he's in the middle of a supernatural world. Will things start to slow down for Stiles, or will a new addition to his life bring more problems than he bargained for? *Sterek*
1. Chapter 1

Stiles' P.o.v

The sky was darkening fast, it had already started pouring. Well, why would I expect any different for Beacon Hills? It just meant that I needed to hurry up and get home. I didn't want to speed though, my dad has enough to be pissed at me for and I don't want to add a speeding ticket to that. I pulled up the driveway and turned my jeep off. I just sat there for a second, just thinking I guess.

Scott was off with Derek, probably helping him train his new pack. Allison was going against Scott and Derek, mostly Derek though. Lydia was practically falling apart. She's not talking to anyone and She's still worried sick about Jackson. Jackson turned into a psycho lizard that kills people and is being controlled by the worst man alive. Gerard had gained control of him and from what I heard he was looking for Derek. For god knows what reason.

I finally convinced myself to get out of the car. My dad was home, I could see the lights on inside of the house. I hurried up to the door, trying to get the least wet I could get. When I got to the door I pulled my key out and started to put it in the lock, but the door just swung open. I stuffed the keys in my pocket and paused before I stepped inside.

It was quiet, too quiet. I figured my dad fell asleep on the couch or something. I turned and quietly shut the door. I slung my book bag further up on my shoulder before stepping up the steps. I didn't dare call for my father, he didn't get much sleep in the last week because of all the killings. According to him, he probably figured it was some animal or Derek.

When I reached the top of the stairs I stopped and listened. Still it was quiet so I continued down the short hallway. I sighed and opened my door slowly. I walked in and clicked the light on. I froze, fear taking over my body. I dropped my book bag and it hit the floor with a thud. Straight across from me stood Gerard, smiling st me. Beside him the Kanima was crouched on the floor a hiss escaping through its scaly lips. Its tail swung up and wrapped around my fathers throat.

My father's face was lined with fear and he was pulling at the scaly tail that lifted him off the ground. His breathing was heavy. He wasn't choking, not yet. The word yet was close to becoming untrue and that killed me inside. I felt helpless, just standing there wide eyed.

A dark menacing laugh erupted from Gerard's chest. "Well, hello Stiles I guess this is as dramatic as my entrance is going to be tonight" He smiled. His gaze turned to look at my father "I wont hurt him, I just need you to come with me" He stated and stepped towards me. He looked back at me.

My father squirmed to get out "Stiles.. Don't.. Do... It" He choked out.

Gerard glared over at my father. In an instant the kanima's tail tightened around my father's neck and he started coughing.

"alright...I'll go with you" I basically yelled.

The kanima released my father and his feet landed squarely on the floor.

"Take care of that Jackson" Gerard stated, referring to my father.

Jackson sliced the back of my father's neck with one quick slash. He then crouched and crawled closer to Gerard.

My father collapsed on the floor completely paralyzed.

I ran up to him and crouched beside him. "I'm sorry dad...I I had to" I mumbled while supporting his neck.

Gerard turned toward me "Stiles" He ordered.

I scrambled to my feet and followed him out of the window. I couldn't let anything happen to my father, even if that meant risking my life.

When we were on flat ground Gerard turned towards me "try anything smart and I'll get Jackson to rip your throat out" He warned before shoving me ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

(Thank you so much for your reviews. It means a lot and it pushes me to write better and continue. I'm totally open to suggestions and criticism. Once again thank you.)

Stiles' P.O.V

I think I had been knocked out, but I wasn't completely sure. My head was slightly aching and I felt dizzy. I pulled myself off the ground and looked around. It was dark, but I could still see some things. It looked like a basement. The walls were dark and had many spider webs hanging like drapes. There were a few pillars here and there.

There really wasn't any furniture other than a white square freezer, that sat to the left of me and a bookshelf full of old books, that sat to the right. I stumbled forward and noticed a figure standing in the corner. I stopped, fear creeping up on me again.

The figure stepped out of the shadows and closer to me. The older mans face stared at me.

"Gerard" I mumbled under my breath and took a step back.

"Trust me, you don't have to be scared of me, I won't hurt you unless I have to."

"Trust you? That's one of the worst ideas you've ever come up with" I stated sarcastically.

He smiled "That's true" He took a few steps closer to me. "I just want you to answer a few questions" He stated.

All I could manage was a nod. Terror rushed over me. I couldn't imagine what sick things he had planned for me if I didn't tell him what he wanted.

He pulled out something from his pocket. As soon as it blade hit the moonlight, that was shining through a small basement window, I knew what it was. He brought the knife up to my throat.

My breath caught in my throat as I could feel the sharp blade piercing my skin. I could tell he wasn't pressing hard enough to actually cause me to bleed, but it wasn't long.

He cleared his throat "Where is Derek?"

Even though not to long ago, Derek was pretty much the guy I hated the most and it was probably vice versa. I felt a need to protect him, to make sure Gerard wouldn't hurt him. I didn't know why I had that feeling. I did know where he was, well...Kinda. Most likely he was out in the forest training or running around somewhere.

"Stiles" Gerard warned and pushed the blade further into my neck.

I made some kind of yelping noise as I tried to back up. My back slammed against the solid stone wall. "I- I..don't know" I stammered.

"Stiles! I know you know" Gerard yelled while pushing the knife further into my neck.

I whimpered as an excruciating pain hit my neck. "N..no I don't" I choked out as firm as I could.

He cursed and pulled the knife away from my bloody neck. He threw it on the floor and it hit with a loud clanking noise that echoed throughout the basement. He pulled his fist back and it collided with my stomach.

It felt like the wind was pushed out of me, like some kind of balloon. I grabbed my stomach and doubled over onto the floor. I landed on my side and curled into a ball. My breathing became ragged as I squeezed my eyes shut. I could feel myself being picked up off the ground by my collar. I opened my eyes to see Gerard's fist collide with my face. My face slammed against the concrete floor again. This was repeated a few time before he paused.

"Now stiles, I'm going to ask you again. Where is Derek?" He rumbled out as he picked up the collar to my shirt. He looked me in the eye.

I could barely force my eyes to look at him.

His brow was curled in a furious way and his eyes were gleaming with hatred.

I shook my head weakly "No I'm not telling you" I yelled as loud as I could manage.

He grumbled something unrecognizable before punching the side of my face, causing me to fall on the floor again. I tried to pull myself off the ground. My head was spinning and I felt like I was about to pass out. I coughed up dark liquid, that I assumed was blood.

Gerard picked my collar up again, lifting me off the ground. When I lifted my head to look at him, His fist was pulled back and gnarled in a thick fist. I winced, ready for another blow to the face. Instead I was dragged along the ground. I reached up and tried pulling my collar loose. It was hopeless he was much stronger than me. My attempts to get loose proved worthless.

He stopped dragging me and I realized we were next to the square freezer. I tried wiggling out of his grasp, my legs kicked around rapidly.

Gerard picked me up once again, but this time threw me into the freezer back first. My back slammed against the bottom of the freezer. Because the freezer wasn't big enough, my legs were curled up causing it to be very uncomfortable. Before I was able to pull myself up and out, the top slammed shut.

A gasp of air escaped my lips as panic set in. I could hear the rattling of chains right before there was a bang on the top of the freezer. I couldn't see anything at all, it was pitch black. I started punching at the top of the freezer while screaming loudly. I didn't really know what I was possibly trying to do. I quieted down and tried to pull myself together. The last thing I needed was to have a panic attack. I had to find a way out, I couldn't stay here. My breathing increased as I thought about my dad and his well-being.

My eyes started closing and I could feel my body shutting down. My body slipped into a deep unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

(Sorry this chapters kinda short, but I felt like I needed it.)

Derek's P.O.V

According to Scott, he hadn't seen Stiles in the last week. He was freaking out, but I just thought he needed time away from all of this. There's been a lot of...things going on and now here I was sneaking into his bedroom to find something, anything. I pulled the latch quietly and lifted the window.

With ease I ducked into the room and looked around. A small light was on, but there was no one to be found. His room really wasn't out of sorts. A few clothes here and there, but that was typical Stiles. I slowly stepped forward taking in my surroundings.

"There's nothing here" I mumbled under my breath and turned back towards the window. I paused, something caught my eye. Something shiny, that glistened in the moonlight. I crouched on one knee and found a liquidity substance. It was clear and It seemed like it was dripping from the window sill. My brow curled and I quickly grabbed a pencil from Stiles' desk. I stuck the pencil in and pulled it out to examine it. It was gooey like some type of gel.

"Gerard...He's been here" I growled before standing up quickly. I placed my hands on the window, ready to jump, but paused and listened.

Downstairs, Sheriff Stilinski was talking on the phone to someone. "Have you looked everywhere in Beacon Hills?" He grumbled into the phone. "Yes, sir" The voice on the other line answered.

"Then look out of town" He ordered. "We will try sir" the voice recoiled. "Please...please find him...I can't lose him" He sobbed into the phone before slowly putting it down. I could hear him sobbing quietly.

I had to find him, I had to find Stiles. It felt weird, but I felt the need to find him, to keep him safe. It wasn't because his father was basically dying on the inside. It was a peculiar feeling that felt kind nice. Maybe it was that I finally cared for somebody or maybe it was just I didn't want anyone innocent to get injured. Either way I knew I had to find him and fast. The first step to doing that was to find Scott and tell him what was going on.

I stepped out of the window quietly and turned to shut it. I sighed and stared through the glass as I shut it. For a second it seemed like I lost focus, it was like my mind clouded up for a second. I shook my head and jumped from the roof. I landed squarely on my feet and took off at a run towards Scott's house.


	4. Chapter 4

(Thank you for your follows and reviews. They are greatly appreciated.)

Stiles' P.O.V

My mind was being pulled from the blackness. From the serenity that I had sunk into. My pain felt as if it had been taken away after I became unconscious. Now the pain was returning, and becoming even worse. My head was pounding and I felt dizzy. Practically my whole face stung and my neck was burning like hell. My legs definitely needed to be stretched out, but I really did not want to move. Getting up and moving around was last on my to do list.

I tried opening my eyes to look around, but they felt like they were glued. I guessed that I was being pulled from the freezer, but I really couldn't tell. My body was being lifted up. From who? I had no idea. I was sat onto the cold floor, against what felt like a stone pillar.

"Stiles" A deep voice grumbled, but I couldn't make out who it was. I was hoping for my sake that it was someone other than Gerard or Jackson. Either one would most likely beat the crap out of me. I finally was able to pry my eyes open and look around. My hope disappeared like smoke as I spotted Gerard standing in front of me.

He shook his head "It's a pity" He stated and toward me slowly.

Even though my body was aching pretty much everywhere I was still able to produce my famous sarcasm. "What? That you beat the crap out of a innocent sixteen year old boy?" I mumbled and leaned my back against the pillar, that was holding me up.

He smiled "well Stiles, I don't think that your the sweet and innocent boy that everyone assumes."

"Yeah and what makes you any better?"

"That's a very interesting question" He said and crossed his arms.

"Why yes it is, is there a reason your taking so long to answer it?" I mumbled and looked up at him.

"You know Stiles you have a very good trait" He stated and crouched down to my level.

"Oh really?"

"You seem to put a positive spin on things, even though you have no chance at all" He stated and smiled. "Now where's Derek?"

I sighed "I thought you were smarter than that, I've already told you that I'm not telling" I said, a little to cocky considering I was so weak.

I must of hit a nerve, because he grit his teeth and grabbed my left wrist. I tried to pull away, but he had a death grip on me. He pressed his finger into the middle of my palm and pushed it inward. My scream echoed throughout the basement as the pain overtook my arm. I instinctively bent my elbow trying to release some of the pain.

He released my wrist and let it drop to the ground.

I crumpled to the ground and held my wrist. The pain was unbearable and I could feel liquid pouring in my eyes. I wasn't crying because I was scared or because I felt sorry for myself. It was simply because the pain was causing my eyes to water. Well, that's at least what I told myself.

I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping he would just leave me there soaking in my own pain.

He grabbed my arm and lifted me off the ground "stand up" He commanded.

Surprisingly I was able to get my balance and contain myself. My wrist was definitely sprained or something.

Gerard led me toward the freezer again.

I was dreading getting back in the cramped freezer, but other than that at least I knew in the freezer I wouldn't be beat. Even though eventually I would be pulled back out for further questioning. We reached the freezer and I stepped in, I really didn't want to endure another beating right now. So I did exactly what he said. I laid down in the most comfortable position I could find.

Gerard nodded and slammed the freezer shut.

I took a deep breath and lightly touched my wrist. A searing pain shot through my arm and left me wincing with tears running down my face. I sighed and listened. I could hear the rattling of chains.

"Damn it" Gerard's deep voice rang. I heard the chains clatter on the floor. I waited and listened to his footsteps disappear up the stairs.

My brow curled in confusion. I placed my good hand on the top of the freezer and pushed it. It lifted up slightly. I pushed the top open quickly. It swung open and I supported myself with my uninjured hand. I pulled myself up and out of the freezer. I looked around, there was no one to be found.

I slowly walked toward the tiny window. It was small enough for me to slide out of it. The small old bookcase was underneath it, so if I could climb it and get to the window I could be out of here. I pressed my foot securely on the second shelf and reached up. I slowly and carefully pulled myself up onto the top shelf. I pulled my fist back and forced it to break the glass in front of me. The glass shattered and some shards pierced my skin. I sucked in a breath before pulling myself out through the window. I could feel the sharp blades scraping my back and stomach. I could feel the damp grass as I finally got my foot out the window.

With whatever energy I had left, I scrambled to my feet and started walking. I turned and examined the place I was being held. It looked like just some random old abandoned house in the middle of nowhere. I sighed and stumbled forward, onward to safety.


	5. Chapter 5

(Another chapter. Tell me what you guys think)

Derek's P.O.V

I was deep in the woods, at my old place. Many people found it very creepy and unfit for a home, but it gave me comfort. I couldn't bring myself to get rid of it or stay away for that matter. I don't know why considering almost all my family burned in it. Maybe it was because of the memories that I had shared with my family there.

Believe it or not, my family was pretty normal before the fire. Since me and my sister were born werewolves we didn't have problems with the full moon, it was easier to train us. My mother was used to the full moons by then, not to mention she was a lot different than Cora and me. She was a lot like Laura.

I paced in front of the door. The floor creaked beneath my feet. Most of the house was still charred and dark, except for the kitchen and my upstairs bedroom. I had to fix those up as much as I could.

I still had no idea where Stiles was. Me and Scott had been looking pretty frequently, but with Scott having school it was difficult. It was toward the end of the school year so Scott has had to plug in studying to his to do list. More than normal.

My nerves have been on edge lately and I needed some separation from the pack. The pack as in Issac and Scott. Erica and Boyd left saying they were going to find a new pack. According to them they had heard howls in the woods. I always felt nervous and I couldn't get my mind off of Stiles. I sighed and and sat down on the stairs. I out my head in my hands and took a deep breath. I needed to calm myself down.

"Derek" a raspy voice called, it sounded like it came from outside.

I stood to my feet and walked over to the front door. I sighed before opening it, preparing to see Issac or Scott. My breath caught in my throat and my heart stopped "s- ...Stiles?" I stumbled over my words, not believing he was standing in front of me.

He stumbled forward another step before falling to his knees. His shirt in face were covered in blood, and most of it was fresh.

I ran forward and caught him before he collapsed. My hand was shaking as I ran my finger across the cut he had on his neck. I examined his wounds.

His eye was swollen and dark purple. His whole face was red and beaten. It looked as if his bottom lip was busted. The cut on his throat looked deep. He had cuts and scratches on his fist and his other wrist was twisted in an unnatural way.

"Stiles, who did this to you?" I asked while supporting his back with my knee. I knew the answer, I just wanted to hear his voice. I had to keep him awake, I couldn't loose him.

He coughed and tried sitting up.

I glanced around and looked back at Stiles. "I need to get you to the hospital" I stated and picked him fragile body up off the ground.

His eyes flickered and he leaned his head on my chest.

"Stay with me Stiles...I need you to stay with me. Keep your eyes open, look at me" I said urgently.

He looked up at me, his eyes slowly closing.

"Stiles...I can't loose you" I mumbled without really even knowing what I'd said. I cradled his close to my chest and bolted toward the hospital. I concentrated on my pace and Stiles heartbeat. I could hear it slowing down slightly and I started sprinting, as fast as I could push myself.


	6. Chapter 6

(Another chapter! I really wish this was longer, but apparently its not. I should be posting the next chapter really soon.)

Scott's P.O.V

My pace quickened as I turned the corner in the hospital. I had gotten a call from Derek basically stating that my best friend was in the ICU. I was relived that we had finally found him, but I didn't know if he was alright. I rounded another corner and saw Derek leaning against a wall.

"What the hell happened?" I asked while walking up to him.

He looked up at me "I don't know, he stumbled up to my house and I brought him here" He mumbled. He sighed slowly "He was in terrible shape, I didn't get a chance to ask him" He said and held the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

I nodded and looked around. I believed him, I mean Derek has helped us out in the long run and I know he wouldn't do anything to harm us. Thanks to him Stiles was in the hospital instead of on the ground somewhere in the woods.

My thoughts were interrupted when Sheriff Stilinski walked around the corner. He speed picked up when he spotted Derek. He was headed straight for Derek as he clenched his fists. When he reached him he pulled his fist back and it collided with the right side of Derek's face. "What did you do to my son!" He yelled as he punched Derek once more.

I gasped not believing what I just saw. I looked at Derek.

Derek turned from the impact and his eyes lit up a dark red. Blood trickled from his nose and he quickly covered it quickly.

I stepped between them and placed my hand on the Sheriff's chest. I looked back at Derek.

He was taking a deep breath and waiting for his nose to heal. I could see his eyes turn back to the grey color they normally were. He straightened up and looked at Stiles' father. "Mr. Stilinski I didn't do anything, Stiles came up to my house and I brought him here" He stated as polite as possible. It must of took some serious will power to keep from yelling at the man. Derek was not one to be polite after being punched in the face.

Stiles' father cleared his throat and stepped back from my hand. "Uh...sorry about that" He mumbled.

I stepped out of the way of their terrible apology conversation. Many eyes were on us, apparently we had made a lot of noise. I avoided the stares and spotted my mom at the front counter. I walked over and leaned on it. "Mom?"

She looked up and smiled "Yes, Scott?"

I sighed "Did the doctor say if Stiles is going to wake up?" I asked, I could almost feel tears swelling up in my eyes. I couldn't believe my best friend was extremely hurt. The normal, bouncy happy Stiles was now hooked up to several IV's and stationed in a hospital bed. I feared the very worst.

She took a long breath "I'm afraid not" She stated and grabbed my hand softly.

I sighed and looked at the ground. I couldn't bear it.


	7. Chapter 7

(So I absolutely loved this chapter and I hope you do too.)

Derek's P.O.V

I have never felt more anxiety then I was feeling right at that moment. I was in the hospital sitting in the most uncomfortable chair ever, but I had gotten used to it. Sleeping in it for three days, kinds makes you used to it. I had stayed in the hospital for the whole weekend. For reasons I was unsure of. It might have been because I blamed myself for what happened. I felt the responsibility to make sure Stiles was safe. Seeing him hooked up to IV's didn't help my situation.

I put my head in my hands and took a deep breath. One thing that did calm me down was the constant beating of Stiles' heart. It was serenading me in a way I couldn't grasp.

"Derek?" A raspy voice asked.

I immediately looked up at Stiles, surprise lining my face. Joy spread throughout me and I found myself getting up and hugging Stiles. It was a comforting feeling, his head was buried in my chest and his arms were around me.

I stepped back and cleared my throat. "How are you feeling?"

Stiles looked around and looked back at me "I'm sore, how did I get here? What happened? He asked while rubbing his head.

"I should be asking you the same question" I stated, hoping to get him to tell me what happened.

"Gerard" He mumbled while staring at the ground.

I turned my back toward him and looked out the window. My fist gnarled up and I had to take a deep breath to keep from punching something. Of course I knew Gerard took him, but I couldn't believe he almost died because of it. "I can't believe I let this happen" I growled under my breath.

"Derek, I don't want you to risk your life for me. I was trying to protect you" He said quietly.

I turned quickly "I don't want you putting your life on the line for someone like me" I growled. It was true, I shouldn't be trusted and I couldn't pull Stiles into my supernatural world and put him in danger.

Stiles sat up slightly "Don't say that."

I sighed "Stiles you don't get it" I growled holding the bridge of my nose. I looked back up at him "the doctor said that if Gerard would of pushed the knife a half of an inch further he would of cut into your jugular, and you wouldn't be here right now" I said, my voice raising slightly. "My life is not worth giving up yours" I mumbled and turned away.

"Derek?" Stiles said softly.

I turned and looked at him. I felt like running out of the room as fast as I could, but something kept my feet planted.

He reached over and patted the seat that was next to his hospital bed.

I watched the floor as I slowly walked over to the chair and sat down.

He looked at me "Derek your life is not worthless" He said quietly and almost soothingly.

I looked up at him and smirked.

He grinned at me "I guess that was a thank-you."

I nodded "By the way Lydia stopped by yesterday" I mumbled and looked at my hands. I still wasn't to fond of Lydia, for some reason.

"Have you been here all weekend?" He asked surprise filling his face.

I nodded and looked up at him.

"Thank-you" He said and smiled.

I crossed my arms and laid them on the bed next to him. I laid my head on my arms and shut my eyes. I was exhausted. Yes I was sleeping, but not enough, I just wanted to knock out in a deep slumber.

I heard him chuckle and I felt something rubbing my head.

I opened my eyes and glared at Stiles. A "Don't touch me" look. A small growl rumbled from my chest. I already felt awkward leaned this close to him and I didn't want it to be any more. Even though I would normally be tense and most likely smack his hand away. I was actually kinda relaxed for once in a very long time.

"Come on Derek your exhausted, Just relax and sleep" Stiles said softly.

Surprisingly he was right, I was exhausted and this was the perfect time to sleep. I now knew he was okay, so my anxiety was almost entirely gone. I guess I was nervous for when the anxiety returned, and what I would be facing. Gerard and Jackson popped into my mind and what cruel things they did to Stiles. I could feel my whole body tense and my fist clenched.

I could feel something continuing to pet my head. My body slowly calmed and I took a deep breath. "Alright, but don't mess up the hair" I mumbled and shut my eyes.

I could hear Stiles chuckle. His heart beat was a continuous melody. I could literally feel myself falling deeper and deeper into sleep until I was totally passed out.


	8. Chapter 8

(Yay! A little bit more Sterek now. For some reason I like the idea of a slow building Sterek story and I feel like this ones going to be kinda long. XD Thanks for all your reviews and favorites.)

Stiles' P.O.V

I woke up fully rested and comfortable, for the first time in a long time. I was so comfortable that I really didn't want to move, so I just laid there.

I could feel Derek start to move. He went to go stretch and that's when I remembered my hand. It was laying on Derek's shoulder and I could feel his shoulders flex as he rolled his shoulders back. His muscles felt amazing and I so wanted to keep my hand there, but a part in my mind thought otherwise.

I carefully pulled my hand back "Uh...sorry" I said awkwardly and sat up.

He looked at me and stood up slowly.

I cleared my throat "did the doctor say when I would be getting out of here?" I asked in an attempt to start conversation.

"He said you should be able to go home in a few days, but you most likely won't be permitted to go to school" He stated and ran his fingers through his silk like black hair. I could see his defined muscles through his tight shirt. I had to fight back a smile and instead concentrated on what he had said.

I groaned "coach is going to kill me" I mumbled. I was finally on first line and now I wouldn't even be there to take on the field.

Derek sighed "Stiles, I really don't want you on the team."

My brow curled in confusion "w- what are you talking about?" I couldn't quit I had just moved up and now I was being forced to stop. This was my favorite sport and all of my friends played it. I couldn't just drop it.

"With Jackson on the field and Gerard looking for me...It's just not safe for you" He mumbled under his breath. His eyes were locked onto mine.

"I can't desert my team or my best friend, just because you blame yourself for what's happening" I said my voice raising slightly.

"Stiles I'm just trying to protect you" He growled, his fists clenching.

"Well maybe you should of thought about that before you tried turning Jackson. Just because you don't have any family left doesn't mean you can drag teenagers into your supernatural world" I yelled and turned my head. I stared at the floor waiting for him to say something. On the inside I felt horrible, I didn't really mean it I was just mad.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see him walk up to me. Panic set over me when I realized what exactly I had just said and who I had said it too. I instinctively shut my eyes and winced, ready for a blow from Derek's fist or claws.

Instead of feeling a punch or scratch, I felt Derek's lips hard against mine. I froze with shock, my body was locked into place. I swear my heart stopped beating. My whole body tensed and I could feel my hand shaking. Before I really had time to fully process what was happening Derek backed up.

His gaze trailed the ground right before he pushed himself away from the hospital bed and bolted out the room.

My mouth was still open, my face probably filled with surprise. I couldn't believe what had just happened.


	9. Chapter 9

(Here's the next chapter guys! Enjoy!)

Stiles' P.O.V

It had been maybe two days since I was released from the hospital. I still had my bruises and scars and left left me in bed most of the day. They determined that my arm wasn't broken it was just fractured, so I was able to leave earlier than they expected, but they still put me on bed rest. Yes, my body felt like it was about to fall apart, but I still didn't like being locked up in my bedroom all the time.

It had been three day since Derek's little surprise and I hadn't seen him anywhere. I would of looked for him at his house, but according to my dad I had to stay in bed or I was grounded. I decided that it was definitely not worth it, and if Derek wanted to talk to me he would.

I hadn't really seen Scott, but people had told me that he stopped by all the time. That meant a lot, I mean to know that my friends actually care. With the whole trying to find Gerard thing going on, it's hard to make time.

I was lost in thought when I heard a tapping sound coming from my window. I looked over and my window was already opening. I looked at my hands and sat up in my bed, my back against the firm headboard. I already knew who it was, I mean who right now would come up to my window and knock before coming in.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Derek walk up to my bed and sit on the edge. His gaze was focused on the floor, but clearly he was seriously concentrating. "...I'm sorry" He mumbled trying to pull his words together.

I glanced over at him and waited. I wanted to hear what he had to say, what he was feeling right now. Normally no one knows or tries to know.

"I didn't handle my feelings very well" He said a little louder.

I cleared my throat and looked back at my hands "You never do, Derek" I mumbled.

He looked over at me and sighed "I just don't want to start all over. For my whole life I've been screwed over...I mean...Kate re-"

This brought rage to me, I felt like my whole body turned red. Some stupid little thing go to me so much, and that enraged me more. I pushed the black comforter off of my legs and swung them over the side. I quickly stood up and turned to face Derek.

He was looking at my clenched fist.

"So now your comparing me to Kate, that's really selfish Derek. When you ran out of the room did you even think about how I felt or what I was thinking?" I yelled.

He sighed "Stiles, I'm sor-"

"Derek, you push away anyone that could possibly care about you" I mumbled and turned away from him. I grabbed my jacket off the chair and stormed out of the room. I didn't know where I was going, considering I left him in my room. I didn't really know what I was doing, I guess I just wanted time to think and I wanted Derek to think about what I said.

I hurried down the stairs trying to get to my jeep before Derek did. Which didn't make sense considering he was a werewolf, but I didn't care. When I reached the door I through the open and walked out. Of course it was raining. I walked out toward my jeep, the leaves crunching beneath my bare feet. I didn't bother to slip on shoes, and I was regretting that. The rain was beating on the top of my jeep and it drenched my clothes.

I reached for the door and felt my arm being yanked back. I had a brief panic attack until I realized it was Derek. I took a deep breath to try and calm my racing heart.

"Sorry" He mumbled while looking at my chest. He looked back up at me "Can we talk?" He asked, I could tell he was aggravated. His fist was clenched and he was extremely tense.

I sighed and looked around "Um, I need time to think" I mumbled, that wasn't fully the truth just some of it. I did need time to think, but I really didn't feel like talking right now. I was worked up and annoyed. At what? I really had no idea. Maybe his little Kate quote actually got to me, but wither way I just needed some time alone.

At first his jaw clenched, but then he relaxed slightly. He nodded and his eyes trailed the ground.

I sighed and popped my jeep door open. It flung water and I quickly hopped in the car. If I didn't leave now I would change my mind. I couldn't look at his expression while I pulled my keys out of my pocket and stuck them in the ignition. My jeep roared to life and I quickly pulled out.

Guilt rose up in side of me as I sped away from my house. I decided I would go to Scott's house, I really couldn't go anywhere else.


	10. Chapter 10

(I am so terribly sorry that I haven't published any thing else. It's been a busy week for me so once again I apologize. To show you guys that I'm sincere I plan on publishing a few chapters today to make up for not posting. Thank you! Anyway, back to Sterek! Finally the moment we were waiting for. More and better Sterek coming up soon, but when? well, you will just have to find out. XD)

Scott's P.O.V

I yawned and stretched my legs out. I was laying on my bed just kinda staring at the ceiling. I had just gotten back from detention, falling asleep in class again. All the search for Gerard and Jackson was killing my sleeping time. Every time I had a chance to sleep, I could never get any. My mind was always racing, thinking about things that would bring nightmares to a normal human lifestyle.

I felt really bad because Stiles was still hurt and stuck in bed, and I hadn't really had the time to stop by and see him. I hadn't had the chance to talk to him since all of this happened.

My mother was working the night shift. So I was stuck at home. Normally I would be searching for Gerard, but I couldn't do it alone and I had no idea where Derek was.

I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard knocking at my front door. I pulled myself out of my bed and realized that I was wearing only sweat pants. I thought for a second, but the knocking got harder. I hurried down the stairs, fear creeping behind me. When I reached the door it attacked, more like a carnivorous animal rather than a feeling.

I turned the lock and carefully gripped the door. I prepared myself, ready to spring if needed. I could feel my nails lengthen into claws.

"Dude, I'm going to drown out here" a familiar voice rang from the other side.

I sighed with relief swung the door open "Damn it Stiles, you scared the hell out of me" I said with a smile. I gestured him inside.

He gave a slight smile before walking inside "Thank you" he stated.

I shut the door behind him "Stiles what are you doing out of the house, your dad said that your supposed to be on bed rest?"

He nodded and looked at the floor "I don't know, I just needed someone to talk to" He mumbled.

"Come on" I stated and stepped up the stairs. When I reached my door I glanced over my shoulder.

Stiles was picking at his nail and staring at the ground.

I shook my head quickly and opened the door. I walked inside and sat on the edge of my bed. I crossed my hands together as Stiles walked over to my computer chair and pulled it closer.

He sat down quietly and looked down. His leg was tapping quickly.

"Stiles what is this about? Gerard?" I asked while listening to his jagged breathing.

He thought for a second "Gerard" He mumbled and shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

I nodded and decided I should talk first. "We haven't been able to find him or Jackson" I mumbled.

He nodded and sighed "So their still out there" He stated.

I nodded "What exactly happened Stiles?" I asked. If I was going to try and find Gerard then I needed all the information I could get. Stiles not talking would not help that.

He sighed and sat his elbows on his knees. He rested his chin on his hand, his mouth halfway covered. "He had my dad...Jackson was strangling him" He swallowed hard, fighting back tears. "I- I couldn't lose my dad too, Scott I had to go with Gerard" He lightly sobbed.

I nodded, I felt bad for making him talk about this. "What did Gerard want?" I asked and waited for him to be able to answer.

He whipped his eyes with his sleeve and looked up at me "He wanted Derek."

My brow curled as I thought for a second "Did he say why?"

He shook his head "No, I have no idea" He mumbled under his breath.

I nodded. I had to break this awkward silence "Derek was pretty worried about you" I stated, trying my hardest to create conversation.

He looked up at me quickly and his eyes trailed the floor boards. "Uh..yeah. I have to go...I have to..get back before my dad gets home" He stumbled over his words.

I nodded slowly "right your grounding" I stated quietly.

He rose to his feet and exited himself from the my room.

I crossed my legs up onto the bed and thought for a second. Stiles was definitely lying to me, but why? It could of been because he really didn't want to talk about this anymore, or maybe it was something else. Something I didn't know about.


	11. Chapter 11

(Here's the next one. I'm going to try something fun, cause I feel like I don't interact with my readers at all. Okay so how do you guys feel about Stiles not telling Scott? Will it make things worse? Give me your amazing opinions. Thank you.)

Stiles' P.O.V

I had been sitting in this stupid chair for like an hour. I knew Derek would be in my room, I saw his Camero down the street. I really didn't want to talk right now, I knew eventually I would have to. My dad was coming home soon, and I knew there would be a talk with that.

We hadn't talked about what happened the other night and I had no idea what I was going to tell him. 'yeah dad all of my friends are werewolves and I'm twisted into their little supernatural world' didn't sound to appealing.

I thought about what lie I could tell without having to rat out Scott. As my mind wandered I could hear my dads cruiser roll up and my heart rate increased.

It didn't take him long to get inside, he hung up his belt and immediately walked over to the chair across from me. "Are we going to talk about what happened the other night?" He asked and crossed his legs.

"By talking you mean 'what was that thing'?" I asked, not really wanting to talk about it.

He nodded slowly.

I inhaled a breath and looked down "I don't know what that thing was, and I don't know what it was doing in the house" I lied as best I could.

My dad thought for a second "What about the man? Who was he?"

"Dad, I...I don't know" I mumbled.

He rose his eyebrow "I know your lying son."

I sighed "It was Allison's grandfather, he wanted to talk to me about Scott. He doesn't particularly like the idea of them going out" I mumbled while pulling at a thread that was hanging from my jeans. It wasn't the full truth just some of it.

"If he wanted to talk, then why did you come back beaten senseless?"

"Dad, I'm not going to make someone's day , I've been told I can be very annoying" I mumbled while starring at the thread I was pulling at.

He sighed "What exactly did he do to you?" He asked.

"Dad, I really don't want to talk about it."

He nodded really slow "What's his name?"

"Gerard" I mumbled before I could stop myself. I hope I hadn't gave to much away.

He nodded and rose to his feet "I have to go back to the station. I'm going to find him Stiles and out him away for good."

I sighed "Dad, just please be careful, Don't go alone."

He nodded and walked back over to the door. He grabbed his belt "I'll be there all night, there's left overs in the fridge" He stated quickly before rushing out the door.

I sighed and forced my legs to stand up and I walked slowly over and up the stairs. I didn't feel like eating anyway. I pushed my door open. I gasped and almost fell over when I noticed a figure in the shadows. I clicked the light on quickly and forced my gaze to look in the corner.


	12. Chapter 12

(well, I promised it and here it is. Some more Sterek? Maybe, maybe not. =) I'm so terrible. Anyway, is Stiles lying is becoming a natural thing?)

Derek's P.O.V

The light clicked on and I saw Stiles stumble backwards.

"What the hell Derek? Is it your personal goal to scare the hell out of people?" he asked while holding his chest.

I smirked slightly "I practice" I said sarcastically.

He walked further into the room "So what are you doing here?"

I sighed and walked closer to him "You almost gave me a heart attack, your heart was beating a mile a minute. I thought something was wrong" I mumbled even though I knew he knew why I was here.

"Really? Well I did have the most awkward conversation, considering I had to lie throughout most of it. Can werewolves have heart attacks? I mean wouldn't it heal before it actually happens?" He rambled

I rose my eyebrow and stuffed my hands into my leather jacket.

He looked down "I'm sorry" He stated.

"For what?"

"For running out like I did, I should of stayed and talked to you" He mumbled while tapping his finger on his pant leg.

I shook my head "I ran out too, consider it payback."

He nodded and walked over to the edge of the bed. He plopped down and covered his face with his right hand.

I walked up to the bed and sat next to him. I needed to know what happened with Gerard, but I didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable. I sighed and felt the uncontrollable urge to comfort him. To make sure that he wasn't upset or distraught. I instinctively grabbed his hand and entwined his in mine.

I could see Stiles looking up at me while my gaze was focused at our hands. My thumb trailed the cuts that was on the top of his hand. "Stiles, what happened?" I asked while glancing up at him.

He looked at me, surprise lining his face. "He had my dad Derek, I couldn't let anything happen to him" he mumbled and looked at the floor. "He said I had to go with him, or he was going to...kill my dad" he choked out, trying to gift back tears.

I squeezed his hand sympathetically.

He sighed "he took me to this old house...he beat and threatened to kill me if I didn't answer him truthfully...he was looking for you" He mumbled and looked up at me.

"Did he let you go?" I mumbled under my breath.

Stiles shook his head slowly "I...um escaped, punched one of the windows out and escaped."

I sighed guilt rising up inside of me. I looked at the cut that was on his neck and I leaned closer. My other hand tracing the line carefully. I could feel him tense and wince as I touched it. I placed my hand firmly on the crease between his neck and shoulder. When he didn't pull away the muscles on my arm tensed up and my veins popped out. Leaving what looked like purple veins curling up my arm. I grunted and forced as much pain out of him as I could. I kept my hand in place as my whole body tense and shook.

Stiles breathed deeply and relaxed. He starred deeply at me "Did you just take away some of my pain?"

I pulled my hand back. My body relaxed and the pain receded. I looked up at him. I nodded and looked down at my free hand. The veins disappeared and my arm turned back to normal. I inhaled slowly, catching my breath.

"Thank you."

I looked up at him, watching him carefully. He leaned in closer to me and pressed his lips against mine. I wanted to stop him, but some part of me thought otherwise. I returned the kiss, giving into my feelings. I could feel his free hand start to rub the side of my face as I started deepening the kiss. I could hear his heart beat pick up. This didn't seem right, I had to stop this. I pulled back while grabbing Stiles' hand and pushing it away.

He looked at me and pulled his hair back. He was obviously hurt, and I couldn't do anything about it. He sighed pulling his hand out and away from mine.

I ran my fingers through my hair quickly before rising to my feet. "Um...I should go" I mumbled while shifting my weight uncomfortably.

He nodded and starred at his hand. He didn't dare look up at me, and I was partially thankful for that. It made it easier for me to leave. I quickly walked over to the window and threw it open. I basically threw myself out the window without looking back at Stiles. I shut the window and leaped off the roof. My feet hit the ground with a thud and I looked around. It was almost pitch black. The sky slightly lit up from the moonlight. I continued through the darkness, just thinking about what just happened. It didn't make sense and there was no way to justify what I did. Even though Stiles leaned forward, I could of stopped it...I could of backed up, but I didn't. I didn't know why I didn't stop, or why I returned the kiss. At the time it felt like the right thing to do.

I needed to talk to Stiles, explain what happened, but I needed to think. Right no I didn't know how to explain it to myself.


	13. Chapter 13

(Here's the next one for all my readers. Sterek is so adorable it just makes a kitten a look ugly. XD Anyway here ya go, thank you for reading.)

Stiles' P.O.V

I stuffed my hands in my sweater pocket and pulled my red hoodie closer. I didn't know why I was so cold, then again I was always freezing. I quickly walked away from my warm Jeep and closer to the creepy house Derek once called 'home'. I hopped swiftly up the stairs and lightly tapped on the door.

The door creaked open slowly to reveal Derek standing behind it. His hands in the pockets to his leather jacket, which was open to reveal a tight grey shirt, that looked amazing on him. "What are you doing here?" He scowled interrupting my thoughts about how good his body looked.

I shook those thoughts out of my mind so I could speak. "I...uh wanted to talk."

He pulled his hands out of his jacket and crossed his arms. "Don't you have school?"

I nodded "My dads not letting me go, he doesn't want anything to happen to me. I most likely won't finish this year. I really don't know how I'm going to take finales maybe online" I rambled, not even noticing how much I was talking.

"So your dad won't let you out in public school, but he will let you drive around the woods by yourself?"

"Actually, I'm not supposed to leave the house, and technically I should be on bed rest" I admitted and averted my gaze.

Derek rolled his eyes and walked away from the door. He wandered into a room on the left.

I looked around, waiting. "Was that you inviting me in?"

"You said you wanted to talk, let's talk" His voice answered from the dark room.

I carefully stepped in, feeling like the floor was going to fall underneath me. I slowly walked into the room he was in. He was sitting on a couch watching me. I looked around. The floor was still burnt, like the fire had just died down. There was still a enormous hole in the floor where Peter had been resurrected by Lydia. Many things were broken and in pieces from the many battles that happened here. The only new things were the couch Derek was sitting on and the rug that was beneath it.

I walked over to the couch and sat down uncomfortably. "So what is this?" I asked while tapping my pant leg.

"What?" He asked and looked out one of the windows.

"Us?"

He paused, I guess thinking or avoiding the question I had asked.

"I mean I keep leaning in and you keep returning with more, and I understand if you wouldn't want me...but I would really like to be more than what we are now" I rambled and panicked, realizing what I said last.

"Stiles...I-" He started to say while shaking his head.

"I would understand if you didn't want anything to do with me" I mumbled quickly, trying to save myself from total rejection. Disappointment washed over me.

He sighed "Stiles, I want to be with you, but...I just can't."

"Why? is it because of Kate?" I asked. He winced when I said her name.

"That's one of the reasons."

"What's the others?" I asked, wanting to get the full truth this time.

He shook his head "Stiles..."

I grabbed his forearm and squeezed it "Derek, please" I pleaded and was surprised when he didn't rip my arm off, instead he sighed and looked at the floor.

"Stiles your only 16" He mumbled under his breath.

I scoffed "and? Do you know how many times I broke the law?" I asked, thinking about all the foolish things me and Scott did on a daily basis.

"And your dad is the sheriff" He added.

I sighed and released my grip slightly. I rubbed his arm slowly. "Derek, I don't care...I just want to be with you" I admitted.

He pushed my hand away "no..no you don't."

"Yes I do, if this is about the Gerard thing, that wasn't your fault" I said reassuringly.

"Than whose fault was it Stiles? Who?...That doesn't even matter, do you realize what you're getting yourself into. Gerard is looking for me and if you put yourself in my life, it's putting yours in danger. I wouldn't wish this on anyone, especially not you" He said, his voice raising in the beginning and quieting down.

I sighed "Well I can't really back out of it. It's not just you I'm already like this. I was dragged into this the night Scott was bit by Peter, and I'm still here and I'm not going anywhere" I retaliated.

He looked up at me and stared intently into my eyes. I became extremely nervous as he turned toward me. His arm shot up and gripped me behind the neck pulling me into a deep kiss.

I fell into the kiss and crawled closer. I pressed my hand on his chest, pushing him back against the side of the couch arm. His hand ran through my hair gently.

I pulled back and looked at him "Does this mean were together?" I asked.

Derek nodded and smiled, a full-blown teeth smile. I felt my heart skip a beat as I melted at the sight of his smile. His teeth glistened in the sunlight and his cheekbones rose, causing his eyes to squint slightly.

I paused and stared into his eyes, a small smile forming on my face.

He stopped smiling and looked at me "What?"

I smiled "I absolutely love your smile, I've never seen it fully" I said while propping myself up beside him. I leaned my back onto the couch cushion.

"You might be seeing it a lot more, now" He said and smirked. "Now you need to get home, before you get on anymore lock downs" he said and easily got up off the couch.

I frowned and sat up "Will you come over tonight?"

Derek sneered "No, spend time with your father, I'll be over tomorrow."

I sighed and glanced at the floor.

Derek pulled me in quickly and gave me an urgent kiss on the lips. He let go of me just as quick as the kiss happened.

I stumbled backwards, trying to pull my head back together from that wonderful kiss. I turned to the door and walked towards it, while a smile spread across my lips.


	14. Chapter 14

(Hey, here's the next chapter. Thank you to all of you that have left reviews, they mean a lot to me. Anyway enjoy.)

Derek's P.O.V

I sat on Stiles' bed, waiting for him to return. Apparently his dad had came back for lunch and Stiles was attending to his needs. As I promised I came back today. This whole relationship was fairly new to me, considering I've never really had a real one since I was like 14. So it was difficult, which Stiles knew it would be.

I could hear him bounding up the stairs and in a second he threw the door open and walked in. He sat at his computer chair and rolled it closer to me "Sorry."

I shook my head slowly "Don't apologize for feeding your family" I stated.

"Well would you like anything to eat?" He asked while tapping his foot.

"No..." I hesitated briefly "Are you going to tell anyone? About us?" I asked while watching him carefully.

"Why? Do you want me to?"

I looked down and thought for a second "I just thought that it would be difficult" I mumbled, slightly telling the truth. I didn't really want the pack to know, because I didn't want them thinking down on me. At least not yet. Also, I really didn't want to be arrested for dating a teenager.

Stiles nodded, and thought for a second "my dad won't like the fact that I'm going out with a criminal."

I sighed "I'm not a criminal, I was wanted because you and your werewolf bestie decided to blame me for almost everything you got yourself into. That's not even considering that I was clawed through the stomach and sent flying 50 feet into a brick wall, then turn around and be running from cop cars the next day...on foot." I could probably go on and on about all the things those two trouble makers got me into.

Stiles cringed on the parts that almost got me killed "and we said sorry for that...Oh and in my dads eyes those gory details mean nothing, considering he has no idea he's the sheriff of a supernatural kingdom" he said.

I nodded thinking, intently.

Stiles leaned forward and clutched onto my thigh and kissed me hungrily.

I pushed on his chest and pushed his hand off my thigh. I took a deep breath and looked at him.

He starred at me, his eyes full of hurt.

"Stiles, we are moving way to fast. We need to slow down" I mumbled.

He sighed deeply and slumped deeper into his chair.

"For me? I need time, to get to that...okay?" I stated and pecked him on the lips.

He nodded and smiled lightly.


	15. Chapter 15

(Here's another one. Thank you again and enjoy.)

Stiles' P.O.V

I couldn't believe I was actually in a relationship with muscular, serious, sourwolf Derek. Even though we were taking it slow I had to pinch myself about twenty times to realize that it was not a dream. I laid my head on my pillow and started thinking. I couldn't help but think about when we were at his house. His lips caressing mine, his hands running through my hair. It was amazing, and I was hoping to be able to do that again.

The door opening brought me back from my thoughts. Scott peeked his head into the door.

"Hey, Scott. You can come in" I stated and sat up in my bed.

"So your dads still not letting you come to school?" He said as he bounded into my room and sat at the end of my bed.

"Nope and hey I'm not complaining" I said with a smile.

"Well I am, its not the same without you" he said and stopped. He looked around and sniffed the air "why does it reek of Derek in here?"

I scratched my head "He's only been checking to make sure I'm okay" I lied, trying my hardest to keep from giving it away. I knew he would be listening to my heart anyway.

He crossed his arms "Your lying, why are you lying?"

I sighed and paused for a minute "hear me out okay. I'm kinda seeing Derek" I mumbled and pulled my knees up to my chest.

Scott stood up "What!...please don't tell me your serious" he yelled.

I sighed.

"When did this happen?" he asked urgently.

"He kinda kissed me in the hospital and we kinda started making out at his house...and now were together" I mumbled and starred at the ground. Normally I'm talking away, but right now I just wanted to disappear.

He clenched and unclenched his fists.

"God, Scott your being dramatic."

He turned quickly "Stiles, Derek is not good company to keep" He yelled.

I took that as an insult. Rage filled up inside of me "says the werewolf that was dating the werewolf hunters daughter" I yelled and clenched my fists.

"That's different, he's the alpha that killed his own uncle for power!"

I grabbed a pillow that was behind me "he's also the alpha that saved your life!" I yelled and chucked the pillow straight at his face.

He easily caught the pillow and threw it on the floor, before walking out and slamming the door.

I ducked my head between my knees and sobbed quietly. I didn't want to fight with Scott, but I couldn't just sit there and not defend Derek. I could feel the tears streaming down my face.

I jumped when I felt a hand touch my shoulder.


	16. Chapter 16

(Here's the next chapter. Thank you and I hope you enjoy it)

Stiles' P.O.V

I lifted my head slowly, and saw Derek sitting next to me. I hid my face and hugged my knees close to my chest.

"Stiles?" I heard Derek ask right before I felt my body being pulled into something hard. I looked up and realized that he was hugging me tightly. "Are you okay?" He asked while rubbing my back slowly, this was obviously awkward for him.

I tried nodding, but I knew he would know I was lying. My hands started shaking.

He moved slightly "Your dads coming" He alerted me.

I grabbed his arm and tried holding him in place "stay...please" I pleaded and waited for the knock at the door. I could feel Derek tense beneath my grasp.

"Stiles? Are you okay?" My dads voice called from the other side of the door.

I sucked in a breath "um..yeah, just...I want to be alone" I yelled so he could hear.

Derek relaxed when he heard my dad go back downstairs. He looked down at me "You do know, you didn't have to stand up for me" He said quietly.

I sighed "I felt like I had to, he was basically insulting you right in front of me" I mumbled while leaning on his chest. "What are you mad I told him? I couldn't really lie, he's got super werewolf hearing."

I could feel his grip around me tighten "No, I'm not mad...I just don't want you two to fight" He stated.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to see you like this" He stated and released me slightly.

I pulled back and whiped my eyes "I'm sorry" I mumbled, feeling insecure.

"Don't apologize, it's not your fault" He mumbled.

I sighed "Do you think he will forgive me?" I asked and looked at the ground.

"Of course he will" Derek stated and grabbed my hand.

I looked up at him and smiled. I leaned in and pressed my lips against his. My hand reached up and grabbed his neck, pulling him closer.

He pushed me down onto the bed and kicked his leg over to straddle me. He continued kissing me, his tongue sneaking its way into my mouth. This caught me by surprise, but I didn't fight it. I could feel his hand trailing down my stomach right before he started trailing kisses down my neck. He stopped between the crease of my shoulder and started kissing the skin.

I took this chance to take a deep breath. His hot breath set my skin on fire, and his touch sent a shiver down my spine. I grabbed his neck and moaned, trying to pull him closer.

I felt something cup over my mouth and I opened my eyes. Derek's hand was covering my mouth and he was listening intently.

I tried pushing his hand away, but I didn't get anywhere. "What?" I asked my voice muffled by his hand.

"Your dads downstairs" He said and lifted his hand off my mouth.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest "that was a jerk move" I mumbled. I was seriously aroused and he just pulled back like that.

"I didn't expect you to...do that."

I looked at him and smiled "I didn't expect you to start giving me hickeys" I said and rubbed my shoulder.

He smirked "But you liked them didn't you?"

I averted my eyes and nodded, a shy smile spreading across my lips.

He laid his hand on my chest and leaned on his elbow.

"My dad has to work the night shift tonight...so I was wondering if you would want...to spend the night?" I asked and nervously picked at the bed sheets.

He looked up at me, confusion spread across his face. "Stiles...I..I don't know if that's-"

"Please" I interrupted and tugged on his shirt a little. "Derek, please" I pleaded and looked him in the eye, I watched him think intently.

He sighed "alright" he mumbled and grabbed my hand, the one that was tugging on his shirt. He laced ours together. "When can I be over?"

I smiled slightly, pleased with myself. "Uh...he said he was going to leave at seven, so anytime after that" I said and leaned in to kiss him quickly.

He nodded and stood up and walked towards the window.

I smiled "You know there's perfectly good stairs that you never use."

He shrugged "force of habit" He stated and leaped out the window.


	17. Chapter 17

(Next chapter. Thank you for your reviews and favorites. You guys are amazing.)

Stiles' P.O.V

I sighed and leaned back in my computer chair. It took all of my will power to not check my phone for the time or possibly a text from Derek. I had told him seven, and for some reason I was freaking out that he was fifteen minutes late. I wasn't afraid that he stood me up, because I was still surprised he wanted to be with me. I was afraid that he was hurt...or worse.

I could already feel my hands shaking and my anxiety started rising.

"Stiles? Are you okay?" A deep voice asked.

I turned in my chair to see Derek leaning against the frame of my door. He had a worried expression on his face.

I jumped out of my chair and ran towards him. I rapped my arms tightly around his waist and pulled him close to me. I was immediately relaxed when I laid my head on his chest.

He hugged me close "Stiles?" He asked while looking down at me. "Are you okay?" He asked while whiping a tear from my face, that I didn't even know was there.

I sighed "I was worried."

He grabbed my arms, that were around his back, and laced our fingers together. He lead me over to the computer chair and he sat down at the edge of the bed.

I plopped down into the chair and moved closer to him. without removing our hands. "Have you found anything?" I asked.

He shook his head slowly "the time we did look, we didn't find anything" he mumbled and stared at our hands.

"What do you mean?"

He sighed "I haven't talked to Scott in a week" he mumbled, it looked like he was deep in thought.

"Why not? Did I cause this? When me and Scott fought?"

He looked up at me "no this isn't your fault...Scott's just going his separate ways" he mumbled with a worried expression.

"Are you searching...alone?" I asked, scared to hear the answer.

He shook his head "Issac and Peter have been helping. Erica and Boyd are still gone."

I nodded, relief filling me. I didn't want him searching alone, he could get hurt easily. Even though I felt bad because his pack had left, I was glad Derek had backup if something went wrong. I looked down at my pant leg "can I ask you a question...a serious one?" I asked and looked up at him.

He thought for a second as he looked down. He looked up an unsure expression on his face "Um..yeah" He mumbled under his breath.

I nodded and put my other hand over our entwined fingers. "I know you said that Scott was your anchor before...well am I yours now...your anchor?" I could feel my hand shaking as I looked into his eyes.

He looked deep in thought before he looked up and opened his mouth to say something.


	18. Chapter 18

(Thank you for all your reads. Enjoy.)

Stiles' P.O.V

Before I could say anything Derek's lips were pressed against mine. Full of longing and need. He pulled my hands and sat them on each side of him.

I smiled and pulled back "So I guess that's a yes" I said.

He nodded and connected the kiss again.

I could feel my cheeks flame up as I leaned into his chest. I deepened the kiss and leaned forward even more. I felt myself being pulled away and I could feel the chair beneath my knees fall. I gasped and started falling.

Derek grabbed the back of my upper thigh. He smiled and slowly lowered his back onto the bed. He pulled me up with his hand and gently sat my leg onto the edge of the bed.

I kissed him urgently, my hand trailing up his muscular back to grip the lower tip of his hair line. My hands moved down his neck and over his chest. They reached his stomach and I traced his abs once before grabbing the hem of his shirt. I carefully started lifting it up further to expose his stomach.

Derek stopped me. He pulled back, one hand stopping mine and the other pressed firmly against my chest. "Stiles your only 16" he mumbled while watching me.

I sighed "I don't care...please. I love you" I pleaded and tried leaning forward to kiss him. I could feel him keeping me at a safe distance.

He leaned in and kissed me quickly before looking at me. "Are you sure?"

I nodded and looked up into his eyes.

Derek thought for a second before removing the hand that was planted on my chest. His hand, the one that was holding mine, trailed up onto my forearm.

He pulled away from me a smile on his face. He moved further up the bed so his head was propped up on a pillow.

I frowned at the lack of contact. "You know that's so not fair" I grumbled.

He smiled and bit his lip. He looked into my eyes and I melted. It was overwhelming how amazingly attractive he was. I smiled and slowly crawled closer to him. I laid on top of him and grabbed his shirt with both hands and slowly lifted it up and over his head. I lazily threw it to the side.

He arched his hips closer to me and before I could react he rolled over on top of me. My back flat against the bed. He grabbed my shirt and quickly pulled it off and over my head.

For a second I felt self conscious, but that disappeared when Derek started biting at the skin beneath my ear. He gripped my waist tightly as he trailed kisses back to my face.

I easily slipped into my pleasure filled night with Derek Hale, that was filled with lust and love.


	19. Chapter 19

(This one's kinda short so I apologize, but here you go.)

Derek's P.O.V

I yawned and stretched my legs. Stiles was curled close to me, his head on my bare chest. I could hear his slow heart beat and his steady breathing. I reached up to rub my face and I gasped. I looked at my hand. It was covered in dark red liquid. I pushed myself out of the bed as fast as I could and slammed against the wall.

Stiles felt the empty space then opened his eyes "What are you doing?" he grumbled, his eyes halfway closed.

I starred down at my hands, shock clearly on my face. I could feel my hand starting to shake as I supported myself on the wall.

Stiles sat up a little, his eyes widened when he spotted my hand. "Derek...what happened? Are you okay?" He asked and threw back the comforter.

I watched, astounded by what I saw. The underside of the comforter was covered in blood. Stiles gasped and froze. He looked down at the four cuts that started at his belly button and continued to the side of his stomach. He traced the cuts with his fingers before he looked up at me.

"Stiles...I'm so sorry" I mumbled and starred down at the floor.

He crawled towards me and stood up. He fixed the shorts he was wearing before walking closer to me. "Its okay" he stated and grabbed my hand that wasn't all bloody.

I shook my head "no...no it's not" I said and looked into his eyes, I fought back the tears that tempted me.

"Derek...you didn't mean to, its fine" he mumbled and squeezed my hand.

I looked at the three claws marks that were on his stomach, I lifted my hand and lightly grazed the cuts. He tensed slightly and I removed my hand.

I couldn't believe what I did. I never thought I could actually hurt him myself, but this told me otherwise. I couldn't force myself to realize that I hurt him...physically. I had put him in pain on purpose and I couldn't remember it.

I felt Stiles wrap his arms around me and pull me into a hug. I hugged him back and placed my chin on his shoulder.

"Its okay Derek...I forgive you" he mumbled into my shoulder.

I sighed and pushed him off of me "your fathers going to be back soon."

He nodded and grabbed my hand "promise me you will be back" he said and looked up at me.

I nodded and released his hand. Instead of the window, I actually walked out into the hallway and down the stairs.

I needed some time alone...I didn't want to hurt Stiles, but I wanted him to be happy. I wanted to be with him, but I wanted him to be safe. I quickly walked out the door and down the driveway. My car was somewhere down the street so I continued further down the sidewalk.


	20. Chapter 20

(Hey! I'm sorry to anyone who wants me to constantly publish chapters, I wish I could all the time. Trust me it bothers me as much as it bothers all of you. So I'm happy to say here's the next chapter.)

Derek's P.O.V

I sighed and pressed my palms against the wooden table that sat in front of me. I was down in the abandoned subway I was forced to call home. Erica and Boyd had returned and was with Issac. I had pushed them out to go find Scott.I needed time alone, to think. I still felt bad about hurting Stiles, I hadn't talked to him in two days and it was getting to me.

I could feel and hear someone walk up behind me. "Erica, what are you doing here?" I asked and turned toward her.

She pulled her tight leather jacket closer to her chest and stepped forward "I wanted to talk to you...alone" she mumbled.

I crossed my arms "about what?"

She thought for a moment, contemplating on what to say. "Um...what's going on between you and Stiles?" she asked and watched me.

"What are you talking about?" I tried my hardest to lie, I really didn't want them knowing right now.

She flipped her blonde hair, annoyed. "Derek, his scent is all of you" She scoffed and placed her hands on her hips.

"I've been checking on him, is there something wrong with that?"

She sighed "come on Derek, you can trust me."

I rose my eyebrows at her "can I? You and Boyd deserted me when I needed you the most. I did trust you, but now I'm not so sure" I mumbled and turned my back towards her.

"Look Derek...we were wrong and I'm sorry. It's been hard on us...and I can't imagine what your going through."

I sighed. There was no way I was going to win this conversation. If she didn't find out by me it would either be Stiles or Scott. "Okay...to answer you question yes."

"Yes what?"

I sighed "Yes...we are together" I stated. I could hear her inhale a short breath. "Is that all?" I asked and turned toward her.

She looked down and nodded. She curled a strand of hair around her finger. Without saying anything she turned and strutted up the stairs, her heels drumming against the floor.

I leaned against the table, taking a deep breath. My phone buzzed, bringing me out of my daze. I pulled it out and opened a text from Stiles "can we talk?" It read. I sighed and shut my eyes for a second, contemplating my options. I could ignore him and probably give him a heart attack or I could talk to him and face something I didn't want to. In the end my feelings meant nothing when it came to his.

I opened my eyes and looked back at my phone "meet me at my old house" I typed quickly. In a few seconds I received another text from Stiles saying "okay, see you then."

I shoved my phone back into my pocket and pushed myself off the table. Before I walked out of the subway I grabbed my leather jacket, that was hanging from a hook in a pillar. I pushed my arms in and excited the subway.


	21. Chapter 21

(Yay! I have time to post another, so here's another chapter. Enjoy everyone and thank you for reading.)

Stiles' P.O.V

I got out of my car and shut the door. I was hoping that Derek would arrive sometime soon. I wanted to reassure him, and comfort him. I leaned against my jeep and looked around. It was starting to get dark and I definitely didn't want to be out there in the dark, alone. Before I could dwell on that thought I heard the familiar purr of Derek's Camaro. I saw the black car pull up in front of me before the engine cut off.

Derek stepped out of the car and shut the door. Without turning toward me he walked up to his house.

I pushed myself off of my jeep and followed behind him. I entered the house behind him and watched him carefully.

He turned and grabbed my hand "I want to show you something" he mumbled and started leading me up the stairs.

I followed and took each step lightly. Fearing it was going to crumbled underneath me. I looked around as we got closer to the top of the stairs.

He turned to the right and continued down a short hallway. We passed by a few doors that were shut and we approached a door that was slightly cracked. Light shined through the crack and sprawled on the wood floor. When we reached the door Derek lightly pushed it open.

I released his hand and walked into the room. I looked around. The walls were white and the wood flooring was dark. There was a bed, across from where I stood, that was covered with a black comforter. There were two windows one on either side of the bed. There was also a small dusty bookshelf near another door that was shut. The bookshelf bared a few books. "Whose room is this?" I asked as my eyes searched the room.

"Mine" he said and stepped up beside me.

I swallowed hard "what about...before the fire?" I asked, my eyes fixed on the floor.

He sighed "It was still mine...my mother's room was to destroyed to recover" he mumbled, pain in his voice. He walked over to the bed and sat down.

I slowly walked over to the bed and sat beside him. "Derek?" I asked as I nuzzled my face into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry..." He mumbled and grabbed my hand.

I nodded slowly and entwined my hand with his. I knew he clearly needed time to think. "It's getting kind of late" I mumbled, remembering the curfew I had.

Derek squeezed my hand tightly. "Can you stay? Please?" He pleaded and looked up at me.

I sighed and nodded. I couldn't just leave him here when he needed me the most. If I got home before nine the next morning, no one would know I was gone.

He smiled lightly at me. "Thank you" he mumbled and stood up. He walked away from me and into the door, that was shut when we came in.

I crawled up to the top of the bed and laid down. My head hit the soft pillow and I smiled. The bed felt amazing and not to mention all of it smelled exactly like Derek. Which instantly brought comfort to me. I closed my eyes and relaxed.

I heard Derek come out of the door, that I assumed was a bathroom. "Stiles? If you want to change I might have a few things that might fit you" he said.

I opened my eyes and looked over at him. He wore only black sweat pants that were clinging to his skin. He didn't seem to care that he was half naked, or that I was extremely aroused by the sight of his bare skin. I quickly shook that thought away from my mind and stood up. Forcing my legs over to a dresser, that was slightly hidden on the other side of the room. I quickly slipped off my jeans and pulled on some shorts, that were slightly baggy on me. I pulled off my shirt and threw it in the corner.

I turned and walked back over to the bed. I sat beside Derek who was lounging under the comforter. I crawled underneath it and laid close to him.

He wrapped his arms around me and sat his chin on top of my head.

I smiled contently and laid my head on his bare chest. This was the one way I could hear his heart beat. I smiled and shut my eyes, letting his scent fill my nose. I could already feel myself drifting off to sleep even before Derek started rubbing my back. After that it was all over and I was in a deep slumber.


	22. Chapter 22

(Thank you for your reads and angie52 thank you for telling me. I will try to work on that and I'm sorry that it bothered you. Well, here is the next chapter, hope everyone enjoys.)

Stiles' P.O.V

I could feel my body wake as I felt something jerk violently next to me. I opened my eyes slightly. The room was dark, but moonlight shone through the windows. I felt the bed move abruptly again. I lifted my head and looked around. I was facing away from Derek so I turned and propped myself up with my elbow.

Derek was curled in a ball, gripping his pillow tightly.

I watched him intently, my eyes still asleep.

"No...please...don't hur-... him" he mumbled in his sleep as his legs twitched slightly.

My brow curled as I tried to figure out what was going on. My mind was still half asleep and it didn't hit me that he was having a nightmare.

"No!" He yelled in his sleep and began sobbing.

I gasped and moved closer to him. His eyes were still shut, but he had tears streaming down his face. I scooped my arm beneath his and grabbed his hand tightly. "Derek?...Derek wake up...it's okay. I'm here" I said lightly. It felt so nice to be able to say 'I am here', to be there for him.

His eyes burst open and he looked at me urgently. "Oh my god, Stiles" he sighed and pulled me into a tight hug. He breathed a sigh of relief.

I pulled back and looked at him, my hand still curled in his. "What's wrong?" I asked, worried.

He shook his head "nothing."

I sighed "Derek, nothing is obviously something. Your crying" I said and wiped and tear from his cheek.

He inhaled slowly "I had a nightmare, okay? That's all...now drop it" he said quickly.

I shook my head and squeezed his hand. "Derek, you can tell me. Please trust me" I pleaded. I didn't want him to face whatever this was alone, I wanted to be able to help him. So many times I've felt helpless and this was a time where I could actually comfort him and make sure he didn't get hurt.

"In the dream Gerard took you and was trying to...kill you" He choked out. I could see tears swelling up in his eyes again. That would explain the crying and pleading.

I kissed him gently "It's okay Derek...I'm right here" I purred, trying yo calm him down. I pulled him into a hug and stroked his head. I could feel his body trembling as he sobbed lightly and quietly into my chest. I had never seen him this vulnerable. The normal strong Derek was now sobbing in my arms, it broke my heart. I was glad that he truly didn't want me hurt, but I resented seeing him like this.

I could feel him calm down and in a few minutes he was breathing heavily. I shut my eyes and slowly fell back asleep with Derek in my arms.


	23. Chapter 23

(So for some reason I can't help but posting a bunch of chapters because I love this story so much. Haha, anyway here's the next chapter.)

Stiles' P.O.V

I slowly opened my eyes. The light that shone through the window was blinding. I covered my face with the comforter and turned over. The bed seemed unnaturally cold. I felt the bed for me and noticed there was no warm werewolf to warm the beat up. I groaned and pushed the comforter off me. I managed to make myself sit up. I yawned and scratched my face. I looked up to see Derek leaning against the door frame with a cup in his hand.

He smiled at me "sorry, I got coffee" he said lightly and walked over to sit on the edge of the bed. "Sorry, I woke you up last night" he said and looked down.

I shook my head "I think I enjoyed having you in my arms" I chuckled and swung my legs over the edge of the bed. I stood up and walked over to where my pants were laying on the floor. I picked them up and reached into the pocket for my phone. I turned it on. 5 messages from my dad and 4 from Scott and that's not even counting the number of missed calls I had. The texts were full of 'Stiles where are you' and many exclamation points. I gasped and looked at the time. One o'clock. "Shit" I claimed and quickly pulled off the shorts I was wearing and slipped on my jeans.

"What?" Derek asked and looked over at me, a puzzled expression on his face.

"I needed to be home before nine, that's when my dad was supposed to get home" I mumbled. "Hey, dad I'm sorry. I'll be home in a few" I quickly texted.

Derek rose to his feet "I'll drive you, we will get there faster with my Camaro" he stated and took a sip of his coffee.

I nodded and stuffed my phone in my pocket. I was so dead and I couldn't lie my way out of this one. I had to tell him the truth, because Scott won't cover for me. He's still not particularly fond of me dating Derek. I could already feel my heartbeat picked up.

Derek walked over to me and grabbed my hand "I'll just drop your Jeep off later" he said quietly. He kissed my cheek gently before leading me down the hallway. "Calm down okay. I'll wait in your room for you" he said and squeezed my hand lightly.

I sighed and nodded. I couldn't even imagine what I was about to face.


	24. Chapter 24

(Sorry, I haven't posted since last week, but I have been kinda busy. Anyway here you go.)

Stiles' P.O.V

Never had so much reluctance flowed through my body. I slowly stepped up to the front door and opened it. Scared for what was going to happen. I walked in a took a deep breath to calm myself. I shut the door lightly and stepped further inside. I spotted my dad sitting on the couch in the living room.

He stood up quickly and turn towards me "what the hell were you thinking Stiles?" He asked, his voice raising.

I sighed "dad, I can explain."

"Where were you?"

I sighed. I had to tell him, eventually I was going to have to so I might as well now. "I was at my...boyfriends" I mumbled and looked at the ground.

He paused, possibly trying to figure out if I was telling the truth. "And you spent the night at this boyfriends house?" he asked and crossed his arms over his chest, a sign that he was angry at me.

I nodded slowly, waiting for the question that was going to be the hardest to answer.

He sighed "and who is this boyfriend of yours?" He asked, obviously he felt awkward saying that.

I thought for a second, trying to figure out if I really wanted to tell him. I wanted him to know, but in the same breath I wanted him to accept him. I knew that wasn't going to come easily. "Derek" I said, finally getting up enough nerve to say it.

His brow curled in frustration "Derek, as in Derek Hale?"

I nodded and picked at the hem of my shirt, nervously.

He stared at me for a second, thinking about what to say. "So your telling me your dating a criminal? One that you and Scott have accused of murder more than once. That's not even mentioning that he's older than you...a lot older than you. That's illegal Stiles" he yelled.

"Yeah, but all those accusations were proven false" I argued.

"So am I just supposed to welcome him with open arms?...I think not."

I sighed "da-..."

"No" he interrupted me. "I don't trust him and I don't want you seeing him" he grumbled.

I panicked "no...please, dad."

"I'm not suggesting I'm telling you, I don't want you seeing him. And that's the end of it. Oh and no phone hand it over" He stated and motioned his hand toward me.

I pulled my phone out and threw it in his hand, not caring. I didn't care that my phone was being taken away, I was devastated because I wasn't allowed to see Derek. My breathing hitched and I could instantly feel tears pour down my face. I couldn't brake up with him. I couldn't live without him, I was deathly in love with him and I couldn't believe my dad was making me brake up with him. It felt like my chest was literally punched out. I could barely breathe and my whole body was shaking.

My dad turned away from me, feeling bad about how I was reacting, but he held his ground.

I covered my face and ran up the stairs in the attempt to get in Derek's arms. I threw the door open and slammed it as hard as I could. I didn't even look when I jumped on the bed and covered my face with a pillow. I was sobbing loudly when I felt someone pull me from the pillow. I turned and pulled Derek close to me. I needed him right now, I couldn't loose him. I sobbed into his chest, covering his shirt in tears.

He grabbed my shaking hands and pulled them into his. "Shhh" he purred, in a attempt to calm me down.

I tried to inhale a breath, but it turned into half a sob and half a cough. I could feel his other hand stroking my back.

Derek crossed his legs and pulled me up onto his legs. Each of mine were on both sides of his hips. He grabbed my neck and pulled me closer to him.

I leaned against his chest and clutched a handful of his shirt. My sobbing was muffled from his chest. My crying quieted slightly and I could feel my breathing become easier.

Derek pushed me back and looked me in the eyes. "Scott's coming up, I'll be right outside okay. When he leaves I'll be right back in" he said and rubbed the side of my cheek. He paused hesitant at first "Stiles...I love you" he said and looked into my eyes.

His was full of care and love. For the first time ever he had finally said 'I love you'. He was finally able to open up to me and tell how much he truly cares for me. I kissed his lightly before he pulled away from me. His absence only made me cry harder, I covered my face once again with a pillow and collapsed onto the bed.

A knock came on my bedroom door before it pushed open lightly.


	25. Chapter 25

(Thank you guys for wanted me to update so soon, you are the reason I want to update because I know that all of you can't wait to read it.)

Stiles' P.O.V

I wanted to stop crying, but I couldn't bring myself to do it for some reason. Now that I wasn't in Derek's arms I noticed it was worse because I realized what it would be like without him. I'm sure he was full of guilt for leaving me, but he had to. I could hear Scott walk in and sit next to me on the bed.

He paused for a second before putting his hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay?"

I inhaled a shaky breath "Why do you care?"

He sighed "Stiles, your my best friend no matter if I don't agree with your choice of...partner" he said, pausing awkwardly.

I sighed and pushed myself up into a sitting position. I looked over at him "so why are you here?" I grumbled.

He looked at me, sympathy on his face. I guess I must of surprised him. He didn't think I was crying. "Well, your dad wanted me to talk to you" he said and looked down.

I rolled my eyes "go figure." I crossed my arms over my chest and looked away from him.

"Look, I know you really like him, but I think your dad is right. It's for the best" he said and looked at me.

"My dad doesn't even know Derek...You don't even know Derek. How can you say it's for the best?" I said and looked over at him.

"I do know that he's the scary alpha we should be avoiding" he suggested.

"That's the side you see of him. He's not like that around me, he's different with me" I added.

Scott scoffed and opened his mouth to say something.

"Maybe its because you haven't cared enough to get to know the real him" I interrupted him.

"Stiles, there's no way to explain it...just because you liked him doesn't mean that it would of worked out" he whispered lightly, trying not to anger me.

"You're wrong" I snapped and picked at the shorts I was wearing. I looked up at him.

He rose his eyebrow at me. "And how am I wrong?"

"Scott...I love him" I mumbled.

He opened his mouth to protest.

"No...I seriously am in love with him. This is not some stupid fling or crush. I've never felt as much as I do for Derek. He makes me feel like I belong and with him I feel like I can take on anything" I explained, trying to put my love for him in the best words. They simply could not explain how much I felt for him.

"You have to think about it from yours dad's perspective" he retaliated.

"Neither you or my dad are going to change my mind about Derek. So if your finished bashing on him, get out" I snapped and pointed at the open door.

Scott glared at me for a second, before walking out the door. On his way out he slammed it, which caused me to jump.

I crossed my feet up on the bed and waited for Derek to once again join me in the room.


	26. Chapter 26

(I am so sorry for not posting sooner. I have been really busy these last few days, so I'm very sorry. Im hoping to post two or three chapters to make up for it :). Anyway, enjoy.)

Stiles' P.O.V

I heard him enter, but I didn't turn and look. I could hear his footsteps as he walked closer to me.

He grabbed my hand and sat next to me "did you really mean what you said?" He asked while stroking my hand with his finger.

I looked up at him and nodded "every word."

He smirked and watched me carefully.

"Derek...I don't care what they say I'm not leaving you. I'm going to love you forever" I stated and looked up at him.

He sighed "I don't want you to leave me, but I don't want to disobey your father."

I shook my head "I don't care what my father wants."

He squeezed my hand "well I do...he already hates me" he grumbled and looked down.

"He doesn't hate you...he just doesn't understand you" I pointed out and leaned my cheek against his shoulder.

He nodded slowly, thinking.

"I could try talking to him about it...see if he would be willing to meet you" I said, trying to come up with ideas. I tapped my finger against my pant leg.

He tensed "uh...Stiles I don't know if I would be okay with either getting arrested or shot" He smiled down at me.

"Hey at least your bullet proof, otherwise you'd really be in trouble" I smirked. I took a deep breath "Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you stay tonight?" I asked, biting my lip. I didn't know if he would be willing to stay, considering what happened last time.

He sighed slowly, but then nodded his head. "But..." he added "we will be sleeping and only sleeping" he said and smiled lightly at me.

I groaned and looked up at him. "Alright fine, that's a deal" I said and hugged him tightly.

He smiled and hugged me back. "Okay now go turn off the light" he said and pushed me off the bed.

I regained my footing, before I fell, and walked over to the light. I smiled and clicked it off. "Was that a command alpha?" I asked and jumped onto the bed next to him. I quickly pulled off my jeans and shirt and through them into the corner. I looked back at Derek and he was already shirtless.

He smiled and pulled me closer.

I looked down "have you ever thought about changing me?" I blurted out, not really realizing what I said. I nervously drew circles on Derek's bare chest, with my finger.

"Stiles...please...don't make me do that. I can't do that to yo-...I can't risk..." He paused and looked down.

I planted my hand on his chest, right over his heart. "It's okay Derek...you can tell me."

He sighed "I can't risk losing you Stiles...that's happened...I...I just can't" he stumbled over his words.

I looked up at him "what's happened?" I asked and ran my hand up his chest and placed it on his neck.

He shook his head and stared everywhere else, but my eyes.

I leaned in and planted my lips against his. I pulled him closer in an attempt to comfort him as much as I could. I could feel him relax beneath my grasp.

He pulled back and looked up at me. "It's happened before...to someone that was...a big part of my life. Another alpha bit her and it turned horribly wrong" he whispered. He looked down and bit his lip in a nervous way.

"What happened?" I asked quietly and rubbed the back of his neck down to his back.

"She...she didn't make it, but she couldn't bear the pain. I couldn't just let her suffer...I had to do it. She told me too."

I listened intently, trying to keep him calm. I nodded "it's okay Derek...I understand" I said and put my forehead on his. I shut my eyes and relaxed for a second.

"I had to...force my claws into her back and watch her go limp in my arms. Watch the life die out of her eyes...all because of me. I killed someone innocent, I can never get away from that" he mumbled.

I opened my eyes and he was looking up at me. "She was suffering, you did what was best for her. It's okay...I'm sorry for asking" I said and kissed him gently.

He scooped his arms underneath mine and hugged me. He kissed me on the forehead. His warm lips leaving my skin numb. "I love you" he whispered before laying his head on the pillow.

I laid my head on his chest and shut my eyes. "I love you too, my sourwolf" I said, a smiled spreading across my face. I listened to his heart and slowly fell into a peaceful sleep.


	27. Chapter 27

(So for some reason I'm hooked on Stiles' P.O.V. I really don't know why either, but anyway here you go. :).)

Stiles' P.O.V

So far I'd been doing a good job hiding my relationship with Derek, that was forbidden. It was terrible not being able to spend the night at his house, but I was perfectly fine in my bed wrapped in his arms. I had to pretend I was depressed and mad about the whole thing. Which was kinda hard considering he was in my room almost everyday and night. During the day I was sometimes able to sneak off to his house or to his Camaro for a ride.

Derek was still nervous about our relationship when my dad was so disapproving about it. It took some convincing to let me come over to his house during the day. Of course he wanted to be with me, but he didn't want to disobey.

I tapped mt pen against the book that was in front of me. My dad had insisted upon me studying, even though he wasn't letting me go to school. I stared off into space as my mind wandered.

I looked up as the door creaked open. I expected my dad to come in, but instead Scott stepped in. Followed by Erica.

I glanced at her quickly before looking at Scott, puzzled. I thought she had left, and now she was just inviting herself into my room. She had an annoyed expression on her face and she was eyeing me.

Scott glanced back at Erica before looking at me. "Uh...they came back I guess" he mumbled and stuffed his hands in his pocket.

"I see" I grumbled and shut my book quickly. "So what are you...two doing here?" I asked without looking at Erica.

"We were hoping we could talk to you" he said and leaned against my desk.

"We? You dragged me into this. I didn't want to come" Erica snapped. She flipped her hair.

Scott glared at her before returning his gaze to me.

I cleared my throat, nervously. I hoped it wasn't about Derek, because I was supposed to keep it on the down low. "What about?"

"Do you remember the place that Gerard took you?" He asked and leaned forward a little bit, watching me.

I looked down and thought for a second. I knew it was dark and abandoned, much like the outside of Derek's house.

"This is pointless. How is he going to help" Erica nodded towards me and put her hands on her hip.

"Because Gerard might still be there, and at least we will get some kind of pointer" he mumbled without turning toward her.

"Um...it was really dark. The house was abandoned, there was woods all around it and I wandered a while before I made it to Derek's house" I stated, trying to remember as best as I could. "The basement was mostly empty...even though it was abandoned there wasn't any furniture there it was mostly barren."

Scott nodded "I think there are a few abandoned houses outside of Beacon Hills."

"Even if we find the house, how can we be sure that Gerard's even there?" Erica pointed out. She leaned against the frame of my door.

Scott sighed "It's worth a try" he mumbled before pushing himself off the desk.

I nodded slowly "so is that all...I was studying" I said and tapped on the book in front of me.

He rose an eyebrow at me "Were you really?" he asked sarcastically. "You're lucky you're my best friend, because you obviously weren't studying" he stated and pointed to my chair.

I looked over and noticed that Derek's leather jacket was draped over the side. I sighed and threw my textbook in the floor. "Alright you got me there" I stated and pushed myself off the bed. I grabbed Derek's jacket and laid it on the bed. I sat back down and began folding it slowly.

He smiled at me and started walking out. I looked up to watch them leave. Erica glared at me as she exited the door.

I ignored the evil glare and continued folding Derek's jacket.


	28. Chapter 28

(Sorry everyone, my computer has had some technical difficulties in the last few days. So I finally am able to post this. Hope you enjoy.)

Derek's P.O.V

I turned the wheel quickly and my Camaro swung around the corner.

"Where the hell are we going?" Stiles asked while staring out the window.

I smiled lightly "somewhere private" I stated and looked in my rear view mirror quickly. I searched the darkness making sure no one was following me.

"You do know we could go to your house...my dad won't be back till tomorrow morning" he said and looked over at me.

I slowed down slightly "yeah and remember the last time we did that" I pointed out and stopped the car. I put it in park and looked over at him.

He nodded slowly and looked down.

I grabbed his hand "I'm sorry...I just want to be careful" I mumbled.

He nodded "yeah, I understand" he whispered and looked up at me.

I quickly and swiftly crawled into the backseat and sat down. I patted the seat and looked up at Stiles.

He smiled and followed me. He pushed himself underneath my arm, so that it was draped across his shoulders. He grabbed my hand. "Is my life still in danger?" He asked, while staring out the side window.

I sucked in a harsh breath and tensed. Yes, his life was in danger, in terrible danger. Not just his. Everyone around him was in trouble, everyone he loved. His father, Scott, Lydia, Allison and me. I couldn't tell him that, he was going through enough all ready. I was supposed to protect him not bear even worse news. I wanted to tell him everything was going to be alright, but how did I know? How could I truly be aware that tomorrow wouldn't bring death to all of us. I inhaled deeply, I was taking to long to answer and I knew Stiles thought that.

His body was erect and he slowly turned to glance at me. His face wasn't recognizable as the stiles I knew. He was scared and I could see that, read it in his emotions.

"I will protect you wife my life, I promise that" I said slowly.

He nodded and leaned his head against my chest. "Hey Derek?" He asked in a lighter tone.

I looked down at him "Yes?"

He bit his lower lip and looked up at me "we should totally get an animal."

I stared at him, surprise lining my face. "an animal?"

He smiled and nodded, trying to hold in his laugh.

"You have an animal right here" I said motioning to myself.

He shook his head "a four pawed animal."

I smiled and nodded. "Four pawed? Good that means horses are out of the question."

He grinned "I would love a horse, but given the situation that wouldn't be the best idea" he chucked lightly. "We should get a dog" he suggested.

"No way, that's way too ironic" I chuckled. "Six werewolves under the same roof, that's enough canines for me to handle."

Stiles grinned "okay, then how about a cat?"

"I could handle that. We'll get a cat then" I agreed and smiled down at him.

"Promise?"

I nodded "I promise."

He smiled and leaned his head on my shoulder.


	29. Chapter 29

(So I love this story so much I might continue it on to season 3. What do you think? Tell me in the comments. Thank you so much, I adore all of you. Enjoy.)

Stiles' P.O.V

My bare feet hit the cold tile floor and I couldn't help but shiver. I found my father sitting at the table, sipping a cup of coffee. I walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of orange juice. I gently sat it on the table and looked at my father. "Can we talk?" We had barely spoken since out little fight.

He sighed "if it's about Derek, no" he mumbled and took a big gulp of his coffee.

I groaned. "Come on dad" I complained. "I really love him, I've never felt this happy with anyone, ever. And I really wish you would accept. I mean couldn't you officially meet him or something and then you can base your opinion. It's not fair that your just accusing him of being terrible" I rambled before he could speak.

"Are you trying to convince me to change my mind?"

I bit my lip, I definitely going to regret this. "No not convince you...I'm trying to tell you how stupid this whole thing is" I said and grabbed a cup from the cabinet. I placed it on the counter and looked up at him.

"Which part? The part where your dating Derek?" He mumbled.

"No! The part where you won't accept him" I yelled trying to make my point.

He sighed and stood to his feet "I'm not changing my mind" he grumbled and started walking away.

"Dad?" I groaned and tried to walk up to him.

He stopped and turned to me "and that's the end of it" he stated and turned back toward the door.

"Ugh." I poured the orange juice quickly and shoved it back in the fridge . I grabbed my cup and started up the stairs. So that was a complete waste of time. I sighed. Eventually I was hoping I would be able to leave Derek, I couldn't do that. First of all, he's been through enough already and I adore seeing him happy for once. This isn't all about him though, I don't think I would be able to live without him. He's my whole life now and I have to have him by my side. Even if that meant being disobedient towards my dad.


	30. Chapter 30

(This story is going on a lot longer than anticipated, but I just love it. This is one of my favorite chapters. So hope you like it.)

Stiles' P.O.V

"We didn't find anything at the abandoned house...just a lot of blood" Scott mumbled and sat down in my computer chair.

I sighed and looked at Erica. She was leaning against my door frame. I looked back at Scott "and let me guess it was all mine" I mumbled.

He nodded "nothing that I could use to catch his scent."

"He's going to be after me" I pointed out and looked down. I wasn't afraid anymore, I mean I would o anything to save Derek. Even if that meant giving up my own life.

"What? What do you mean? How do you know?" He asked urgently.

I shrugged "he's after Derek...and I'm the ones closest to him."

He thought for a second "are you not worried?"

I shook my head. "Not really, I mean at first I was. Then I realized I would do anything to keep Derek safe" I stated and stuffed my hands in my hoodie pockets.

Scott sighed. "I'm going to go and get Issac and Boyd out of school, we need to find Derek" he stated and stood up.

"I'm coming with you" I blurted and looked up at him.

"Fine...I'll pick you two up after I get Issac and Boyd" he stated and pointed at me and Erica.

"Why do I have to stay here?" Erica growled and shot a glance at me.

"Because he needs protection and if you leave I'll tell Derek" he snarled back at her. He continued out my room quickly before she could say anything else.

I cleared my throat "you know you can sit down" I mumbled.

She shook her head "I'd rather not" she grumbled and rolled her eyes.

"Okay what's your problem?" I asked and tapped my finger on my leg.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Come on Erica, you treat me like crap you never want me to be around. You can't even sit in my room without being uncomfortable. When it comes to me you give Scott attitude. Why do you hate me so much? I've seriously done nothing to you" I mumbled.

She sighed and looked down. "I don't hate you" She mumbled and walked over to my computer chair. She sat down and crossed her legs. Her glitter high heels twinkled in the dawn sun light. She looked up at me.

"Then what's wrong?" I asked, becoming more curious by the second. I seriously wanted to know, because maybe I could fix it.

"I'm jealous pf you" she stated and looked away from me.

My eyes widened "seriously? You're jealous of me? You're super popular, everyone thinks your hot and literally every person in the school has a crush on you...and your jealous of me?"

She pressed her lips in a line. "It had nothing to fo with any of that and you need to quit putting yourself down or I'm going to snap your neck" she grumbled.

I raised my hands "Alright, threat taken" I said quickly. "Then what is it?" I asked and lowered my hands.

"It's about Derek" she mumbled, shyly and looked down.

"Did you love him?"

She shook her head slowly "No...nothing like that. Did I like him? Yes, but pretty much everyone did and I felt like I had to because he was alpha and I was the only female. We got closer and I heard rumors about his past. He was never happy, I don't think I have ever seen him smile once...and truly mean it. Lately since you've been with him he's lightened up and became and actual living being. I seriously thought for a while that he had no heart. He obviously cared for us, but he was never truly happy. Stiles you're the best thing that has ever happened to him and all of us see that. It's just...I was trying so hard to be the one that made him happy. It seems like it's so easy for you, like breathing" she mumbled.

It made so much sense now. I actually terrible for her. "You know, it's not like breathing at all" I mumbled. "It's kinda like walking. It gets easier as you go until its natural. At first we were both hesitant and eventually we accepted each other and each others past" I stated and looked down.

Sh nodded slowly "so I'm sorry for being a total bitch, I didn't mean to it just kinda happens" she said with a slight smile.

I smiled lightly "it's okay, I totally get it" I stated. We kinda sat in silence until Scott came to pick us up. It wasn't like before and I think we could both feel that. It was a comfortable silence and we now respected each other. I needed that, I mean I loved Derek so I couldn't have his pack hating me. I always liked Erica, I just never knew her. So the side I saw of her was always the terrible one and I was glad I could finally talk to her heart to heart.


	31. Chapter 31

(Hello everyone. Here's the next chapter, hope all of you like it and don't punch the screen out XD.)

Stiles' P.O.V

I waited in the front room of Derek's house. I had told the rest of the pack to continue ahead. They were hesitant at first, but then they agreed. We were all looking for Derek and I thought I could be able to find him on my own. It sounds ridiculous and stupid on my part, but I knew Derek. He would find me in no time. I wasn't afraid anymore so it didn't bother me that I was alone, I just wanted to find him.

I knew he would be pissed at me for being alone in the woods looking for him, but I knew it was worth it. We were constantly looking for him with no success, so this was my last resort.

"Stiles? What the hell are you doing here?"

I turned and saw Derek standing on the first step of the stairway. I smiled and ran up, hugging him.

He pushed me back and gripped onto my shoulders "you shouldn't be here" he stated and looked around.

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked quickly.

He looked me in the eyes "it's too dangerous right now" he said. He stepped down from the step and looked at me. "Stay here" He turned toward the door. He opened it and stepped outside.

I ran forward and grabbed his jacket sleeve.

He turned and looked at me "I don't want you to get hurt, please stay here Stiles" he stated and turned quickly. He stopped abruptly and it took me a second to realize what just happened.

I covered my mouth and gasped, not believing what I saw.

Derek's breath hitched in his throat when a sword was forced through his stomach. The sword was long, so it went all the way through his abdomen. He froze, his body in shock. Blood poured from the wound that was in his back. It dripped down the sword and splattered on the wood flooring. The blade shined in the moonlight.

Gerard's smile was horrifying. His hand was tightly gripped onto the handle of the sword.

I couldn't breathe and I felt like my heart had literally exploded. I couldn't do anything. The love of my life was being impaled and I was standing there doing nothing. Ice shards picked at the insides of my stomach and I felt like collapsing. Tears rushed down my face and I could feel my hands shaking vigorously.

"I didn't want to have to do this Derek, but it seems like I had no choice" Gerard bellowed.

Derek sucked in a harsh breath.

I could see blood trickling from his mouth and now his whole shirt was covered in blood. I tried moving, but my body was frozen. I couldn't even force my legs to move. I just stood there my hand over my mouth, trying not to have a panic attack. I could feel I was close. My breathing was increasing.

"I want the bite...and I'm going to get it whether you want me to or not" he grumbled and shook the blade that was still in Derek.

Derek sucked in a breath and choked. He coughed blood onto the floor. His face was wrinkled with pain and I could tell he was about to collapse.

"No, please stop!" I sobbed out, in an attempt to get him to stop.

"I'm giving you to the next full moon. By then I better have the bite or this blades going in him instead" he stated and nodded towards me. He quickly pulled the blade out of Derek's abdomen. His blood splattered everywhere. He quickly blew something that was squashed up in his hand. The purple dust flew in Derek's face.

He collapsed onto the floor and I figure the dust was wolf's bane. Derek's eyes were closed and his body was limp.

I gasped and ran over to him. I knelt by his side and immediately grabbed his bloody hand. I pulled him up into my lap and laid my head on his chest. My breathing was becoming harder. It was mostly sobs and gasps of air. I grabbed a handful of his shirt and I could feel the tears pouring from my eyes. "Derek, please" I sobbed. I could hear his slow heartbeat. His blood was all over me, but I didn't care I just wanted to be close to him. I couldn't tell if I was having a panic attack yet. My whole body was quivering and I just wanted him to wrap his arms around me. Hug me and reassure that he was alright. At the moment that was impossible. The wolfs bane had knocked him out.

I heard footsteps and I looked up. Gerard was no where to be found. Scott was staring at me, shook lining his features. Issac, Boyd, and Erica were all lined behind him.

I sat up and pressed my hand on his wound. I looked back at Scott "help me please" I sobbed.

Scott rushed forward followed by the rest of the pack. They started getting a hold of him and trying to lift him off the ground. I stood up and kept my hand in his. I was trying to pull myself, but I couldn't. I was a wreak. I held his hand as the pack started moving him up the stairs and into his bedroom.


	32. Chapter 32

(Here is the next one, hope you like it.)

Stiles' P.O.V

I squeezed his hand and whipped my eyes. The pack had successfully brought him up to his bed. I was sitting on the bed next to him. Erica was sitting in the chair closest to me. Scott, Issac and Boyd were all whispering about something. I was too preoccupied to pay attention.

I felt Erica's hand on my back. She patted it lightly "calm down" she said slightly soothingly. It calmed me slightly.

I took a deep breath in an attempt to calm myself. I still had my hand pressed up against his wound. It wasn't healing and it was still bleeding. I was becoming desperate.

Scott walked closer to the bed with Issac and Boyd on his flanks.

I looked up at him, tears streaming down my face. "Why isn't he healing?" I sobbed lightly, trying my hardest to make my words make sense.

Scott sighed "we can't heal when we are unconscious" he mumbled and glanced briefly at Derek.

"Do you know when he will wake up?"

Scott shook his head "it's hard to tell...I guess it depends on how much wolfs bane entered his system."

I shut my eyes slowly, trying to concentrate on my breathing. "Well...how long till it is to late for him to heal?" I asked hesitantly.

He looked down at Derek's abdomen "with a wound like that I'd say the most is two hours" He mumbled and looked at me.

I laid my head on Derek's chest and sobbed lightly.

"Stiles? Your phone has been going off constantly" Erica and softly.

I lifted my head and looked at her.

"It's your dad...he got home early and he's furious. He knows you're over here" she stated as she easily got into my phone.

"I'm not leaving" I simply stated.

Scott cleared his throat "Stiles your father already doesn't approve of Derek...how is this going to help?"

"I'm not leaving Derek's side, just because my dad doesn't agree with my choice. When I was hurt he was there for me, and I'm doing the same" I stated and placed my head on his chest again.

"Alright, Scott your going to go and explain this to Stiles' father" Erica said. I heard my phone being placed on the desk.

"What? Why do I have to explain the whole werewolf thing?" Scott complained.

I rose my head and looked at him "Because you're the only one he will believe. Besides you're the werewolf" I pointed out.

He nodded and left the room silently.

I shoved my head in between the crease of Derek's shoulder and neck. He was really warm. I know I didn't sleep. I couldn't of, I think it was mostly agonizing minutes that were mixed with a lot of my tears.


	33. Chapter 33

(Yep a new P.O.V, Scott's this time. We are entering the mind of Scotty, haha. Anyway, here's the next one.)

Scott's P.O.V

I absolutely hated that I was forced to do this. I mean I understand that I'm the only one that I'm the only one that Stiles' father would believe, but still. I didn't even know what to tell him. I knocked slowly on the door, really hoping he wouldn't answer. His cruiser was sitting in the driveway, so I assumed he was home.

The door opened quickly. Stiles' father stared at me, his uniform was still on. Once again reminding me that he was the sheriff.

"Where's my son?" He asked urgently.

I stepped inside, not even waiting for him to let me in. "Actually Stiles sent me to explain everything to you" I said slowly.

"I want him home. Now" he claimed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"He...can't, something happened and he had to um, stay with Erica and Issac" I stated and scratched my head.

"Something happened? Is he hurt?"

I thought for a second "HE'S not hurt" I mumbled and looked down. I purposely put emphasis on the he because Stiles wasn't hurt, but Derek was.

"So who is?"

"...Derek. That's why he won't leave he wants to be with him."

"Are they at the hospital?" He asked, trying to make sense of all of this.

I shook my head slowly "no they're at Derek's house."

"If he's hurt we need to take him to the hospital" he stated urgently.

"No, we can't take him there" I mumbled. I didn't know where I was going with this, but I was hoping I would get to the werewolf part.

"So your just going to let him die?"

"No...we can't take him. They can't do anything for him and it would just make things way more difficult."

"Why?" He asked.

I looked up at him. "He's not like normal people and neither am I. We're different."

He squinted trying to make sense of my words. "Well then what are you?"

"Me, Erica, Boyd, Issac and Derek are all werewolves" I stated, feeling ridiculous as I said it.

"Wow" he chuckled and continued into a fit of uncontrollable laughing.

"I'm serious."

He stopped laughing and stared at me for a second.

"You've been surrounded by supernatural creatures and you didn't even know" I mumbled and waiting for him to say something.

"So why did Gerard take Stiles?"

"He wanted to get to Derek, and that was the closest vulnerable person to him. He wants Derek to give him something" I said slowly.

"What is that?"

"The bite. Because Derek is an alpha he's the only one that's able to transfer the bite. Me, Erica, Boyd, and Issac are all betas" I explained.

"So what exactly is wrong with Derek?" He asked, trying to be sympathetic.

"...Gerard stabbed him and the sword went all the way through his abdomen...he should of been able to heal."

"So werewolves can heal? Why isn't he healing?" He asked, sounding very curious.

I ran my fingers through my hair quickly. "You know the original werewolf movies?"

He nodded slowly.

"There main weakness is silver...well we have a few more. In that list is a flower called wolfs bane. It's very dangerous to our kind, if inhaled or digested it can cause serious problems. A little wolfs bane in our system can cause us to shift, or change into our wolf form. A little more can cause unconsciousness and a lot of it can cause death. A very agonizing death. Lucky for us Derek only inhaled enough to be knocked unconscious. Gerard blew it in his face right after he stabbed him."

He thought for a second "so why is he not healing if he's just knocked out?"

"When our kind is unconscious our bodies can't heal. If Derek doesn't wake up in a couple of hours he will die from blood loss" I grumbled as the reality of my own words set in.

"What gave Gerard all his power?"

"A creature called the Kanima" I mumbled.

"Is the Kanima a reptilian thing?" He asked.

I nodded slowly. I turned toward the door "I really have to go."

"I'm coming with you" he mumbled and started grabbing his jacket.

I shook my head quickly as I looked back at him from the doorway.

"My son is there...I need to comfort him" he grumbled.

"He needs to be alone with Derek right now, I'll keep an eye on him. He won't get hurt, I promise" I stated and quickly hurried out the door. I ran on foot back to Derek's house, trying to get there as fast as I could. I'm glad I finally got that off my chest and it might be easier for Stiles to see Derek or it might be the very opposite. At first I didn't like the idea of them being together, but now I realize how stupid I had been. They were perfect for each other and I couldn't come in between that. I just hoped that Gerard wouldn't be able to either.


	34. Chapter 34

(Hello, here is the next chapter. I must warn you, major cliff hangers. I hate them so much, so I thought I would prepare you. Haha. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.)

Stiles' P.O.V

I could still feel tear leaking through my eyes. My head was still rested against his chest, listening to his steady, but slow heartbeat. It was a reminder that he was still alive. His body was laying on the bed, limp. The only movement was the rising and falling of his chest when he took a breath. There was a hole where the blade had torn through his shirt and pierced his skin. The bleeding had receded a lot, but he had lost so much already.

I think we were all on edge. The pack mostly kept their distance. Even though this was their alpha. I needed to be next to him and I think they knew that. I heard someone come in, I sat up and looked at the doorway.

Scott glanced at the rest of the pack before resting his eyes on me and Derek. "I explained everything to your dad and he just wants you to be careful" he stated slowly.

I nodded and looked back at Derek. His face looked peaceful, a little too peaceful. I leaned my head against his chest. I hoped to hear his steady heartbeat, but instead I heard nothing. An eerie silence that filled me with terror. The normal steady beating, like the pounding of a drum, was covered and filled with nothing.

I pulled back and looked at his face. "Derek...?" I asked slowly. I gripped his hand tightly hoping, praying that he would be alright.

The rest of the pack was totally silent. Their attention most likely on the sound that was supposed to be Derek's heartbeat.

Derek's body was still for a few seconds. His eyes shot open abruptly and he inhaled a sharp breath. His breathing was heavy as his eyelids flickered slightly.

"Oh my god...Derek" I breathed and wrapped my arms around him. I pulled him close and laid my head on his shoulder. I pulled back and looked at him.

He looked at me and tried sitting up. He quickly clenched his stomach and winced.

I put my hand on his chest and pushed him back. "Relax...you need to rest" I said soothingly. I could hear the pack sigh out of relief.

He obeyed and leaned against the head of the bed. He looked down at the wound on his stomach. "Where is Gerard?" He asked urgently.

"We don't know he disappeared when Scott showed up" I mumbled slowly.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He glanced up at me.

"Please, don't ever do that to me again" I sighed and hugged him again.

He hugged my tightly and started burrowing his head into my shoulder.

I pulled back and looked at him. I grabbed his face between my hands and kissed him urgently. Totally forgetting that the room was filled with people. I really could care less, all I wanted right now was to be as close to him as possible.

I could hear Scott clear his throat so I pulled back and glanced at him. I chuckled slightly before looking back at Derek. I followed his gaze to find him looking at where his wound was.

"It's gone" he murmured very low.

I grabbed the bottom of his shirt and lifted it up. The once bloody wound was now bare skin just below his toned abs. The shirt was still bloody, but that was a given.

He looked up at me and smiled, that wonderful smile that I loved. His smile disappeared and it looked as if he remembered something. He glanced around uneasily and his shoulders tensed. "Can I talk to you?" He asked as he looked back at me.

I nodded my head "of course."

"Alone" he stated and looked at the rest of the pack.

I looked over at everyone.

Issac stood up from the floor and left the room. Followed by Boyd.

Erica stood from her chair and started walking towards the door. She stopped and peered over at Scott, who was still leaning against the wall not moving. She glanced back at me and nodded before grabbing Scott's arm. "Let's go" she growled and tugged him out of the room.

I looked back at Derek and waited for him to say something.

He paused, probably making sure the pack actually left. He then looked at me "I have to tell you something..." He paused, hesitant to tell me.


	35. Chapter 35

(Sorry for all the cliffhangers, I feel so bad haha. So here's the next one I hope it's not as bad.)

Stiles' P.O.V

My heart picked up a little. Was he going to tell me I had to leave or that he had to leave? I was terrified because both of those options would kill me. I looked down at our hands. I nodded slowly and waited for him to talk.

He sat up and leaned his back against the head board. His hand stayed entwined with mine. "I have to do it" he mumbled.

I looked up slowly. "Do what?"

"Give Gerard the bite...I have to" he grumbled and looked down.

I gasped "Derek, are you insane? As soon as he gets what he wants he's going to kill you" I blurted out quickly, trying to get my point across.

He paused and looked up at me. "And if I don't give what he wants he's going to kill you...and I can't have that happen" he mumbled.

I stood up and released his hand "Derek...please don't do this...I need you" I pleaded and looked straight into his eyes.

He sighed and slowly swung his feet over the edge of the bed. He stood up and took a slow step toward me. He grabbed the tip of my fingers with his. "Stiles...it will be okay" he tried reassuring me.

I shook my head "how do you know that...you can't possibly know. I don't want to chance it, we...we can make a plan. We can do something else...just not this" I rambled, freaking out. I tried to keep myself calm and collected, but it was getting harder the more he insisted on his plan.

"I'll leave as soon as I bit him, I promise" he said and moved closer to me. His built chest was pressed against mine leaving our faces just inches apart.

I backed up and sighed. I pressed myself against a piece of wall that was beside the door. I looked down and leaned against the wall. I knew I couldn't argue with him, he had made his mind up and there was definitely no changing Derek's mind. I looked up at him.

He sauntered closer to me.

"I can't loose you...I won't loose you" I mumbled under my breath.

He placed his hands on the wall, near my neck area. "You won't. I can't loose you either and that's why I have to do this" he stated and leaned in slowly. His lips grazed mine slowly and his chest pinned me to the wall.

I inhaled a long breath, trying to steady my breathing. I leaned in deeper, more.

He bit my lower lip, not enough to hurt or draw blood. He gripped my lips slightly between his teeth and pulled back.

I sucked in a hard breath. I couldn't feel anymore pressure on my lip, but I was still feeling the intensity of the kiss. I leaned against the wall for support, my eyes still closed and my mouth still open. I half way expected him to kiss me again. So when he didn't I opened my eyes slowly. There was no one in front of me or anywhere in the room for that matter.

I looked around quickly, fear rising in me. I saw the drapes over the window sway a bit. I ran over to the window and pushed them out of the way. The window was wide open and the cold damp air was rolling in from the dark woods outside. I gasped and tried scanning the ground beneath the window, but saw nothing. The trees swayed slowly in the breeze and the air was filled with silence.

My heart picked up and I pushed myself away from the windows. I hauled myself down the stairs as quickly as I could, stumbling many times as I did so. I paused at the bottom of the stairs.

Scott walked out of a room to the right of me. He looked at me cautiously. "What's wrong? Is Derek okay?" He asked urgently as the pack entered from different locations.

"He's gone..." I said and I could feel my heart pick up. I was having a hard time talking, or breathing for that matter.

Scott glanced back at the pack "what the hell happened Stiles?" He growled.

Him yelling at me was making it worse. "He...he distracted me and disappeared. I- I tried to...stop him" I stumbled over my words.

"He's going to give Gerard the bite" Scott mumbled, figuring out his plan.

I put my hand on my chest in an attempt to calm myself down. I started pacing back and forth and running my hand through my hair nervously. I couldn't breath and it was getting worse. I started heaving and I gripped onto my sweatshirt tightly.

"Stiles!" Scott yelled, urgently. He was starring at me, worry lining his face.

I turned, my vision becoming obscured. My head started pounding and I was getting dizzy. When I turned around again I was in someone's arms. Their arms tight around my shoulders. Who ever it was started rubbing my back slightly.

I allowed myself to be hugged and calmed. I could feel my breathing become easier and I hugged the person back. The person smelt like lilies and lilac. I sighed deeply and stepped back. I was looking at Erica before me.

She smiled slightly at me.

"How'd you do that?" I asked quietly.

"I used to have panic attacks and my mother would try and stop them before they got really bad" she mumbled and smiled slightly at me.

I took a deep breath and sat down on the ground.

"Stiles we'll find him" Erica stated, she turned towards the rest of the pack and nodded. She glanced back at me "please stay here...we need to keep your safe" she stated and ran out the front door.

The rest of the pack glanced at me before running out as well.

Normally I would of followed and ignored Erica's request, but I trusted her. If I was there it would just make things harder. I also respected her so I was willing to listen. I was glad to be able to get myself together at least a little. I took a deep breath, calming myself.


	36. Chapter 36

(Here is the next one. Enjoy.)

Derek's P.O.V

I looked around quickly before stuffing my hands in my jean pockets, I had forgotten my leather jacket. Which was upsetting to me. I didn't want to leave Stiles, but I knew I had to, so I could keep him safe. The wind was chilling against my bare arms. It was dark, but because of my enhanced vision it wasn't as dark as it would be to humans. I was wondering if Gerard would be out here when right on queue he stepped out from being a tree.

He smiled at me and stepped closer. "Why Derek, I would of never guessed that you would be this gracious. Willing to pass on an extravagant gift" he mumbled.

"You know, its not as extravagant as you may think" I mumbled as I watched him carefully. The kanima was close, I could smell it lingering somewhere in the trees above our heads.

He rose an eyebrow at me "yes I'm very aware of that, but when it comes to power its the best medicine."

Behind me I could hear footsteps, many of them. Ones that Gerard couldn't hear. I inhaled deeply, picking up the scent to see if I should run or stand my ground. The scent was of werewolves, and they were mine. This almost brought a smile to my face. I know knew I had backup so any surprises and we would be ready. A thought hit me and I sniffed the air again. Okay, no human just werewolf. I thought that Stiles would follow them, but I was wrong. I've never been so happy to be wrong.

"So all you want is power? I think you had that when you cut an innocent omega in half" I mumbled.

He chuckled "yeah, but it takes a lot to slash through a few betas and an alpha" he stated, a small smile forming on his face.

Before I could speak a wave of growl and snarls erupted from the bush behind me. A slight smirk appeared on my face.

Gerard glanced at the bush behind me nervously, before shaking his head. "So I see you've brought company" he mumbled and once again regained his confident manner. Something moved above his head.

I looked up at the branch above us. The kanima was gripped onto the branch. It's tail swung around the tree trunk. A hiss escaped its lips as it leaned forward slightly.

I looked back down at Gerard. "Yes I have...now let's get this thing over with" I mumbled and took a step forward.

He walked closer to me and pulled his jacket sleeve up off his arm. He stretched his arm out to me. "Now if you try something slick...Jackson will be after Stiles. This time he won't be paralyzed, he will be dead" he grumbled.

My protective nature kicked in and at that moment I wanted to rip his throat out. I had to contain myself though. I couldn't let him win this.

He pushed his arm out toward me, his palm facing the sky.

I grabbed his arm tightly. I opened my mouth slightly and leaned closer. I hesitated slightly before clamping onto his arm. I could feel my fangs sink into his akin as he grunted in pain. My enhanced vision made the world around me become red, noting that my eyes were glowing. I quickly pulled away and released his arm from my grip. My vision turned back to normal as I looked back at the bite mark I had left. Red liquid was slightly seeping out through the wound.

Before Gerard put his arm down the red liquid turned into a black substance. I looked up at him.

He was totally oblivious to what was happening. He smiled and clenched his fists. Before he could have much of a celebration his nose started leaking black liquid as well. He lifted his hand and rubbed his nose. He looked at his finger that was now covered in black. He looked up at me a scowl on his face, he looked at Jackson. "Find him and kill him" he mumbled and a smiled formed on his face as he looked back at me.

All I knew is that I had to do something and fast.


	37. Chapter 37

(Thank you so much for your reads. Here's the next chapter, enjoy.)

Derek's P.O.V

I clenched my fist. Jackson was after Stiles and I had to stop him. I looked up at the lizard that was hovering above us in the trees. He turned quickly and jumped off the branch. He bounded off into the forest quickly and silently. Without thinking twice I launched myself after the lizard. Forcing my legs to push me forward. My pulse raced as I kept my breathing steady. I could see the kanima running slightly in front of me.

The kanima turned quickly, facing me a hiss erupting from it's throat.

I halted and gazed at the reptile. I was no longer in defense mode. He was after Stiles so I was willing to kill him to keep Stiles safe. Even if underneath the scales it was Jackson. I didn't care about saving him anymore this was about saving Stiles. I snarled, my eyes flashing red in the darkness.

The kanima lashed out at me. His claws slashing at my chest.

I was able to arch my back to stay out of reach. If his claws punctured my skin I would be paralyzed and Stiles would be dead and possibly me too. I backed up a few steps ready to launch. I could feel my claws extend as I planted my feet on the ground.

The kanima tried a different tactic. He jumped to the side, using it's claws as a distraction as his tail slipped behind me and grabbed my neck. It's scaly tail wrapped tightly around my bare neck, squeezing it.

I coughed, I could feel the tail squeezing my wind pipe. I couldn't breathe. I struggled and wrapped my hands around the Kanima's tail in an attempt to release its grip on me. I dug my claws into its tail as best I could, but it didn't help at all. I felt my body being lifted off the ground and I was getting pushed against a tree. I was starting to get light headed, much more of this and I'd be through. I tried a last attempt. I kicked my foot as hard as I could against the Kanima's chest. It fell backwards and released its grip on my neck.

I collapsed to my knees and held my throat. I struggled to regain my breath. I cough a few times before returning to my feet. I glanced over at the Kanima.

The lizard was pushing itself off the ground slowly. I had obviously wounded it slightly.

I ran at it and sliced my claws, almost slicing its throat.

It dodged my blow and returned the favor with a blow to my chest. His kicked forced me backwards. I fell onto the floor, my back slamming against the ground. I stumbled to my feet quickly. I launched forward, crouching low to the ground.

The Kanima stood on its hind legs to try and slice my stomach.

Before it could attack me I plunged my claws into its stomach. It made a hissing noise before going limp.

I pulled my claws out and let its body fall onto the ground. I looked at my claws as they retracted. I wiped the blood off my fingers and looked back at the Kanima. Except it wasn't the Kanima it was now Jackson. I looked around and turned away from his dead body. I started walking into the woods, but stopped. Something wasn't right. The scent wasn't off a dead body, it was something else.

I turned and looked back at where Jackson body should have been laying. Instead he was crouched, looking at me. His eyes illuminating the darkness with a light blue color. His fangs were barred, but he wasn't snarling.

"Jackson?" I asked, hoping he would answer back.

"Derek? What happened?" He asked and rose to his feet.

"Follow me and I'll explain" I stated and turned toward the trees. I needed to find the pack so I could return to Stiles. I had to assure him that I was okay.


	38. Chapter 38

(I really apologize for taking so long to post, I have been working on the next fan fiction and I just got kinda tied up. So anyway, here it is.)

Stiles' P.O.V

I ran my fingers through my hair nervously. I pulled out my phone and looked at the time, 4:30. They had been gone for an hour and a half. I was getting severely worried. I'd been trying to keep myself calm, but every time I got my breathing steady I would take another terrified look at my phone.

I quickly stuffed my phone back into my jean pocket and looked down at the floor. My foot was tapping quickly and I was breathing heavily.

I heard the door creak open and I looked up. I stood up quickly.

Scott walked in first, followed by the rest of the pack. To my surprise Jackson walked in behind Issac. Behind him, Derek walked in.

A smile formed on my face as I watched him walk in slowly. I bolted to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. I could feel him curl his arms around my shoulders. I started burrowing my face into his shoulder.

He backed up a little, but kept his arms around me. He looked down at me, a small smile on his face. His finger traced my jaw line and lifted my face. He leaned in and pressed my lips against his, slowly and gently. His finger rubbed my jaw line.

I pulled back and smiled, remembering how many people were in the room. "What happened?" I asked slowly.

"Gerard's gone. Scott put mountain ash in his pills so the bite rejected with his body. I chased after Jackson killed him and he came back to life as a werewolf" he stated.

I glanced at Jackson, who had a weird look on his face. I looked back at Derek "so is Gerard dead?"

"We don't know. It was getting worse so if he wasn't dead when he ran then he will be soon" he mumbled.

I nodded.

"So...are you to a thing now?" Jackson asked awkwardly and glanced around at everyone before resting his eyes on me.

"Yeah" Derek stated before I could say anything. He pulled me closer.

I chuckled lightly. My phone vibrated in my pocket and I pulled it out of my pocket. I looked at the new message I had. It was from my dad. "Stiles, whenever you are able to come home, I want you to know that I am not angry. I want to talk to you and Derek" I read silently. I showed the screen to Derek, who read it quickly.

He nodded slowly.

"Are you willing to do that?" I asked and stuffed my phone back into my pocket.

"Of course" he stated with a sweet smile.

I smiled back and him and gripped his hand.

He glanced at his pack "I'm going to take Stiles home, do what you please" he said before leading me out the door. He lead me to his Camaro. My jeep was still at my house. We got in quickly and he started the ground.

He started driving down the long dirt driveway.

I forced myself to breathe, playing through what might happen.


	39. Chapter 39

(Here you go, another one. Now there is one more chapter after this, but I am making a part 2. Information on that will be on the next chapter. Thank you.)

Derek's P.O.V

I stopped the car in Stiles' driveway, not really knowing if I was wearing the right thing. My shirt was covered in blood and now was the one time that I realized that. I had a whole at the bottom of my shirt, but I was hoping he would understand since well...I got stabbed. I looked at Stiles.

He nodded at me and opened his door, to get out.

I did the same and got out. I gently shut the door before walking up to the door. I looped my hand into his, reassuringly.

He stepped before me and opened the door. As it swung open he lead me inside.

I looked around. I had never actually looked around downstairs. I mean I've been through there, but never really paid much attention. I looked over at Stiles before I shut the door. His heartbeat was racing and it was making me nervous. "Stiles calm down" I stated soothingly.

He looked up at me and squeezed my hand. "Thank you" he mumbled as he lead me into the kitchen.

His father was sitting at the island on a bar stool. He turned and looked at us. He had a cup of coffee in his hand. Which wasn't surprising considering it was five o'clock in the morning. "Derek" he said and nodded toward me.

"Hello sheriff" I stated politely.

Stiles lead me over to the other side of the island so we were facing his father. Also so he couldn't see our hands entwined together. We were not supposed to be seeing each other so I didn't want to show anything that noted that. He examined my shirt and for the first time, in a long time, I felt self conscious. "I wish I could of changed before I came here. I'm sure this is not appropriate" I stated and looked down at my shirt. I definitely should of grabbed a shirt.

He shook his head. "Nonsense, Scott told me what happened. Are you alright?" He asked slowly.

"Uh...yeah. So what exactly did Scott tell you?" I asked, curious.

"He told me what you are and what is happening. He also told me about wolfs bane and how you were supposed to heal" he stated and took a swallow of his coffee.

I nodded slowly.

"All of this puts my son in danger" he stated and looked down at his coffee.

"Dad come o-" Stiles groaned.

"I assure you that is not at all my intentions. I've tried telling him, but it's just he's very stubborn and persistent. I have done everything in my power to keep him safe and I will keep doing that as I have your permission" I said. I could hear Stiles' heartbeat pick up as his father started thinking.

Stiles gripped my hand tightly.

"I believe you Derek...so yes, but there's some rules" he stated slowly.

I nodded "of course sir."

"No late nighters okay? And if you two are together I want to know, no more lies" he mumbled.

I nodded and looked down at Stiles.

He grinned and fidgeted where he stood. "Uh...dad? Can I splurge tonight and go for a ride with Derek?" He asked quickly.

I scratched my neck nervously and looked up at Stiles' father. We were already pressing our luck.

He thought for a second "yeah...that's fine" he stated slowly. "But I want you back for breakfast...BOTH of you" He stated and pointed at both of us.

I glanced at Stiles, surprise on both of our faces.

Stiles smiled and ran over to his father. "Thanks dad" he yelled and wrapped his arms around him. He ran out of the room towards the door, happily.

I smiled and followed after him.

"Derek?"

I stopped and looked back at Stiles' father. I watched him stand up and walk toward me. "Thank you" he stated and placed his hand on my shoulder.

I looked at him, a puzzled expression filling my face. "For what?"

He sighed slowly "for being there for Stiles when I couldn't. He's happy with you. This is the happiest he's ever been since his...mother's death. You make him feel so much better and I just wanted to thank you for that" he stated and smiled gently at me.

I shook my head "no...thank you for having a wonderful son, because he's been there for me just as much" I stated.

He smiled. "Thank you Derek, that means a lot" he stated and patted my back.

I nodded and smiled at him before I walked out of the room to find Stiles.


End file.
